


You're My Love

by MyChemicalImagines



Series: You're My Monster Saga [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Bella being a zombie, Bella-Bashing, Edward being depressed, F/M, Love, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, langage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: After an accident on Bella's birthday, Edward makes a decision for his whole family, separating Alexia and Jasper. After they leave Forks, Bella goes into a zombie-like state. Ally makes new friends, opening her world to more supernatural beings than what she thought was real. Will life ever be the same?
Relationships: Alice Cullen x Kevin Hale, Alice Cullen x Original Character, Alice Cullen x Original Male Character, Jasper Hale x Alexia Swan, Jasper Hale x Original Character, Jasper Hale x Original Female Character
Series: You're My Monster Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Ally! It’s time to get up! You wanted to give Bella her presents this early.” My dad whispers as he shakes me. 

Today, Bella finally turns 18! She despises her birthday with a passion. Mainly because she thinks she will be older than Edward even though he is over 100 years old. I groan to myself before looking up at my dad with hooded eyes.

“Why did I choose to give them to her before she goes to school?” I mumbled but he heard me.

“I have no idea, but you better get up.” He smiles before walking out of my room.

I sigh and sit up. I glance over at the clock on my side table to see it’s 6:30 am. I groan again and remove my covers from my legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes before standing up. Changing quickly into an outfit, I get ready so that I can go shopping with Rosalie later. Apparently, Alice saw Rose buy this necklace for Bella so we’re going to go get it. 

I grab the present I bought for Bella last month before exiting my room. My dad is standing at her door with a small smile on his face.

“Ready?” He asks, softly.

I nod before walking toward him. He slowly opens her door to reveal Bella laying in bed, looking toward her door.

“Happy Birthday, Bells.” Dad smiles and walks in the room.

“Dad, we agreed. No gifts.” She sits up.

“Actually, I didn’t agree to anything.” I smile toward her.

She smiles and shakes her head. 

“At least ours aren’t wrapped.” Dad says, handing her his gift with a red bow.

His gift is a new digital camera that came out a few months ago. Her eyes light up as she reaches for it.

“This is kind of great. Thanks, dad.” She takes the bow off to turn it on.

“It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated...well, she coordinated with me.” He shrugs. 

She puts the camera down and takes the wrapped present. She opens it to reveal a scrapbook that mom had bought her.

“To put your pictures in, record your senior year.” He smiles. “Man, senior year. How’d you get so old so fast? I remember when both of you were born.” 

“Not that old.” Bella shrugs, looking back down at the book.

“I don’t know. Is that a grey hair?” He reaches toward her hair.

“What?” 

She races out of her bed to the full body mirror and shakes out her hair.

I giggle and playfully smack my dad’s arm.

“Dad! Not nice.” I say, trying to hide my laughter.

Bella turns toward him with a ‘really?’ look on her face causing him to smirk and shrug, putting his hands up. 

“Here, Bella.” I say, holding out her present from me.

She walks around the bed and takes my unwrapped present. It’s a First Edition version of her favorite book, ‘ _ Wuthering Heights _ ’.

“Ally...You didn’t have to.” She says, trying to hide her smile.

“You only officially turn 18 once.” I whisper, smiling. “And I know your copy is worn to hell now.” 

She pulls me in for a hug which I happily return. Ever since the day with James, Bella and I have gotten closer. We hang out more often, especially since we’re both dating someone from the same family, and I even help her with her school work.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

“Of course. Happy...Day you were put on Earth.” I whisper.

She giggles slightly before pulling from the hug. I squeeze her arm slightly before leaving her room with dad. I walk back to my room and grab my phone and purse. I glance over at the picture on my side table and smile. It’s a picture of Jasper, Me, Rosalie and Emmett in our graduation gowns, smiling up a storm. 

It might have been their hundredth time graduating but they were excited I was too. Emmett’s reasoning was so we can play video games all day but I think it’s because I’ll finally be able to hang out with Jasper anytime I want. I check my phone only to see that Jasper had texted me a few minutes ago. 

‘Rose will be there in 10 minutes. I will see you tonight, my love.’

I smile before texting him back and going downstairs. 

“Hey, dad. Rose and I are going shopping then Alice is hosting a birthday party for Bella so we will be home around like 11.” I say, slipping on my sneakers. 

“Okay, I’ll be out with Harry anyway.” He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Perfect.” I kiss his head before running out the door.

Rose pulls up to the house in her red Mercedes-Benz Convertible and smiles toward me.

“Get in, loser. We’re going shopping.” She says, quoting Regina George.

I laugh and jump into her car without opening the door. I slip on my seatbelt before she takes off.

“Where we going?” I ask as my whips around my face.

“Alice said we're going to some jewelry store in Port Angeles.” She sighs. “She gave me a picture of what I’m picking out, then we’re buying you a dress for the party.”

“Since you don’t want to get Bella this gift and are forced to, I’ll even let you pick out my dress.” I smile, glancing toward her.

“Really?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Of course.” I giggle.

“Yes!” She throws her fist in the air like John Bender from  _ Breakfast Club _ . 

I knew watching a bunch of movies with her last weekend was going to come back and haunt me. I laugh and turn up the music as our hair whips around. We stop at a red light near the highway when a man in a beat-up Ford pulls in next to us.

“Damn, nice car. I’d like to take you for a spin.” He winks over at us.

“Oh, please! You couldn’t handle taking us for a spin! You’d get whiplash too fast!” Rose smirks over at him.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see how fast you can go.” He smirks, reviving his engine.

Rosalie looks at me and we both start laughing. She revives her engine and as soon as the light turns green, we are off. Our hair whipping in our faces more than it was before causing us to laugh again. We turn onto the highway and I glance back seeing the guy is still at the light with dirt and dust swirling in the air around him. 

I laugh even harder. I turn to her.

“Great job, Lightning McQueen.”

She smiles innocently at me before driving to the store. We shop for a couple hours before Rosalie buys me lunch. I tried to tell her I can buy it, but she said she wanted to, that she wanted to treat me for once. After that we go back to the Cullens house to get the house ready for Bella’s party. We tried to tell Alice to rein it in but she did a little...like 1%.

I walk upstairs to Rosalie’s bedroom and quickly change into my dress. I look at the mirror and fix my hair when there's a knock at the door.

“Come in!” I call out, looking at the door through the mirror.

Jasper walks in and smiles causing me to turn around. 

“Wow, darlin’. You look…” He pauses, trying to think of the word.

“Weird?” I giggle.

I don’t normally wear dresses, but Alice has been trying to force me to wear them more, ‘specially here lately. The last time I wore a dress was Graduation Day. 

“I was going to say beautiful.” He smiles and walks over to me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. Since I’m wearing heels, I’m almost as tall as him now so I look into his eyes.

“Well, I think you look very handsome today.” I smile.

He smiles and leans down slightly, softly brushing his slightly chapped lips across my soft ones. I happily kiss back, leaning up toward him to deepen it. We look away quickly at the sound of Alice’s voice.

“It’s time! Come on!” She giggles before racing to another room.

I sigh playfully causing him to laugh.

“Come on, sweetheart. We have to celebrate your sister’s birth.” He smirks.

He knows how much I think it’s stupid that Bella hates her birthday. Edward will always be older than her so I will never understand. I follow Jasper down the stairs and stand in the back with Kevin. The room is decorated more than when I was down here. There are hundreds of pink candles around the room already lit.

Roses fill the crystal bowls around the room with tons more laid across the floor and shelves around the room. I shake my head slightly before looking at the stairs. Alice is pulling Bella down the stairs with Edward following behind them.

I smile widely, watching my baby sister. She reaches the bottom of the chairs before smiling at Carlisle. 

“Sorry about all of this. We tried to rein Alice in. Ally especially.” He chuckles.

Bella glances at me before mouthing ‘thanks.’ I wink at her before Esme pulls her in for a hug.

“Like that’s even possible. Happy Birthday, Bella.” She says.

Bella smiles and goes to speak but Alice pops up next to her. She takes a picture with the camera dad gave her this morning. Bella quickly pulls from the hug to look at Alice.

“Found it in your bag.” Alice shrugs, smiling. “Mind?”

Bella just smiles slightly while Alice bounces around. I glance over at Kevin who just watches Alice.

“You okay?” I whisper.

He just nods before whispering back.

“Just gonna stay in the background.”

I just nod.

“Do you need me to move?” I go to step away.

He shakes his head, gently grabbing my arm.

“I’m used to you more than Bella...” He glances at me. “...but stay with Jasper. His scent helps.”

Emmett moves from Rosalie’s side and walks over to Edward who is still standing on the stairs. He crosses his arms and smirks before nudging him.

“Dating an older woman. Hot.” He nods.

Edward just glances at him with a look on his face while everyone glares up at him.

“What?” 

Alice hands a silver package to Rosalie who sighs and walks over to Bella. 

“It’s a necklace. Alice picked it out.” Rosalie says, monotonically. 

Bella smiles and puts the box down as Rosalie walks over to Emmett. Alice pulls Edward over to Bella and holds up the camera.

“Show me the love.” She smiles.

Edward looks down at Bella and smiles while Bella looks away blushing. Alice takes the photo before handing her another package.

“This one’s from Emmett.” She smiles before bouncing away.

Bella raises an eyebrow before looking over her shoulder and shaking the box. It’s empty.

“Already installed it in your truck.” He shrugs. “Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of…” 

He’s cut off by Bella.

“Hey...Don’t diss the truck.” She smiles.

“Picture of the sisters.” Alice grabs my arm.

She gently pulls me toward Bella who smiles wider than before. I wrap my arm around her waist causing her to wrap her arm around my shoulder. We smile widely for the photo before I pull her in for another hug. She hugs me tightly before Alice holds out another box.

“This is from Carlisle and Esme.” 

Bella smiles and glances at them.

“Just something to brighten your day.” Carlisle smiles.

“You’ve been looking quite pale lately.” Esme jokes.

Bella goes to open it but cuts her finger on the paper.

“Ouch, paper cut.” She holds up her finger.

A small bead of blood appears at the tip of her finger and time seems to stop. A loud, disturbing growl is heard on the other side of the room. My head snaps up to see Kevin’s eyes have turned black and he’s starting to run toward us. Jasper tries to grab him but Kevin is faster. Edward quickly turns to Bella and I, pushing us back. 

He uses too much of his strength because Bella and I go flying into a wall, landing on a table. The table breaks under our weights, breaking the vases that lined it. I feel the glass enter my upper arm along with my shoulder. I looked up to Bella to see the glass had entered her upper arm as well. I grab onto my arm trying to stop the bleeding.

I look back up toward Kevin to see him standing up from a broken piano, coming for us again. Jasper and Emmett grab Kevin and hold him back. Alice runs over to him and cups his cheeks. 

“Kev...Shhh...It’s okay. It’s just a little…” She pauses before glancing at us. “...blood.”

All the Cullens turn to us to see the blood on our arms. Carlisle runs over to us before grabbing my arm. He puts his now bloody hand up to stop anyone from coming closer.

“Emmett, get Kevin out of here.” He says.

Emmett holds Kevin tightly before pulling him out of the room. Rosalie looks at me before mouthing ‘I’m sorry.’ I nod, letting her walk out of the room.

“I...I can’t…” Alice says, before running out of the room.

Jasper looks at me before I shake my head and nod toward the door. He sighs, knowing I’m right before racing out of the room with Esme who was holding her nose. Carlisle looks back at our arms while Edward stares at Bella.

“Bella, are you able to wait a few minutes while I stitch up Ally? Her wounds are closer to an artery.” Carlisle asks, glancing at Bella.

“Yeah. Please do hers…” Bella is cut off.

“No, do hers first.” Edward stares at Bella.

“No!” Bella looks at him. “Do Ally’s first.”

Edward goes to speak again but Carlisle cuts him off.

“Why don’t you go see how Kevin is doing? I don’t think he’ll talk to anyone but you.”

Edward glances at Bella before walking out of the house. Carlisle helps me and Bella up before ushering us up to his office. I sit on his desk while he gets everything ready. A few minutes later, he’s picking glass out of my arm. It’s silent until Bella speaks up.

“I sure can kill a party.” She mumbles.

“It’s not your fault.” I say, glancing at her.

“Kevin hasn’t been away from human blood as long as the rest of us.” Carlisle says.

“Jasper didn’t go crazy and they’ve been away the same amount of time.” Bella glances at him before looking back at my arm.

“Jasper was probably more worried about Ally than the blood.” Carlisle smiles at her before picking more glass.

“Seems like you’re the only one it doesn’t affect.” Bella comments.

“Centuries of practice.” He puts the glass in a bowl.

“Did you ever think of...living differently?” Bella questions.

“I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I’m hoping there’s a point to my existence, even if I am damned.” He answers.

“Damned?” I look up at him. “You’re not damned. You couldn’t be even if you tried.”

“Then you and I agree. But Edward doesn’t believe there’s an afterlife for our kind.” He looks toward Bella. “He thinks we’ve lost our souls.”

“That’s why he won’t…” She pauses. “He thinks he’d be damning me.”

“If you believed as he did, would you risk it?” He asks.

He stitches up my arm before working on Bella. The rest of the time we’re like this is completely silent. Edward walks in the room just as Carlisle burns the gauze that’s covered in blood in a small bowl.

“Ready to go?” He asks, looking away.

I hug Carlisle before walking out of the room. Edward takes us home in Bella’s truck and when he pulls up to the house, he looks at me.

“Jasper is waiting for you in your room.” 

I nod and jump out of the truck, grabbing my shoes. 

“Night, Edward.” I say, walking away. 

I walk inside the house to see dad sitting on the couch, drinking his beer.

“Hey, dad. Did you have fun?” I ask.

“Yeah. Harry gave me the leftover fish if you want some for tomorrow.” He glances at me before staring at my arm wrapped in gauze. “What happened?”

Good thing Bella and I already came up with a story.

“Bella decided to carry more than two plates down the stairs and tripped down the stairs. She took me with her.” I shake my head.

He nods, believing the story.

“That girl can walk across flat land and still trip.” He chuckles slightly.

“Don’t I know it?” I giggle before walking upstairs.

I walk into my room to see Jasper standing at my wall of pictures.

“Jazz?” I whisper.

He turns to me before speeding toward me.

“Are you okay?” He asks, staring into my eyes.

“I’m fine. I promise.” I nod.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me close. I grip onto his vest and sigh.

“Edward is gonna do something stupid.” I whisper to him.

“He will. He was extremely quiet when he came outside. Wouldn’t even talk to Kevin.” He sighs.

“Please...Don’t let him.” I whisper even quieter.

“I’ll try my very damn best.” He kisses my head.

Jasper did try his best, but Edward wouldn’t listen to anyone. Not even Carlisle. I learned this the next day when I was in my room, reading a book in my window seat. Jasper jumps through my balcony doors and looks around before walking toward me. I look up to see him quickly kneel down.

“Did you leave today?” He asks, speaking fast I almost didn’t hear him.

“Yeah. I went grocery shopping. Why?” I raise an eyebrow.

He pulls out a few pictures from his pocket. They’re ones from my wall and side table. I look to the wall to see about 6 empty holes then at my side table to see the picture frame empty.

“Why do you have those?” I ask, looking back at him.

“Edward wants us all to leave town. He’s too afraid of hurting Bella again so we have to move.” He sighs. “He took photos and certain items to make it like we were never here.”

My eyes widened before I stood up and grabbed my car keys.

“Is he at home?” I ask.

“Yeah. He’s packing up right now.” Jasper stands up from the ground.

“Come on.” I quickly leave my room. 

I get into my car with Jasper in my passenger seat before speeding off. I make it to the Cullen’s in my own personal best time. I quickly exit my car and run inside.

“Edward Cullen!” I yell loudly, slamming the door.

Esme and Rosalie turn toward me from the kitchen. 

“Ally!” Rose says, speeding toward me.

She pulls me in for a hug which I accept. She pulls away before sighing.

“We’ve all tried to talk him out of it. He just won’t listen.”

“Oh. He’s already getting an ear full from me.” 

I turn to the stairs before running up them.

“Edward!” I yell again.

He exits his room, turning toward me.

“Ally, listen…” He starts.

“NO!! You listen to me! I know you don’t want to hurt my sister and that you’re leaving, but you do NOT take things from my room. I don’t care if you want to act like you never existed, but you CANNOT just disrespect me like that! Not after everything we’ve been through. Everything I’ve done for you guys. I deserve better than that. I’m not some pawn, you asshole. I’m fuckin’ family, whether you like it or not. I am. You can’t do that to me.” I snap at him.

“Ally, I wasn’t trying to disrespect you. I was trying to make it easier.” He says, putting his hands up.

“Easier? How is that easier?” I glare at him. “I’ve spent over two years of my life with this family!”

“You’d be able to live a normal life.” He sighs.

“I don’t want a normal life! I want Jasper!” I stare at Edward. “Whether you like it or not, I’m still gonna date Jazz.”

Edward pauses before looking at me again, shock and disbelief on his face.

“You would stay with a vampire whose brother was gonna kill you last night?”

“Yes. Because I know his family would have saved me...and they did. I got banged up, yes...But I was saved.” I state.

“Well I’m not letting Bella make that choice.” He says, walking back into his room.

“Ed?” I say causing him to turn back. “Don’t break her heart. Let her down easy please?” 

He nods. “I will. You won’t see us for a while. We’ll come back when Bella has gone to college.”

“Alright. But I still want updates on everything.” I glance at Jasper.

“Oh, you’ll be hearing from me a lot, darlin’.” He smiles slightly.

I help Jasper finish packing before looking up at him.

“Jazz, you promise? That you’ll still call and email and…” I look away as a few tears fall down my cheek. 

He walks over and wraps an arm around me while his other one wipes my tears away. He cups my cheek and gently moves my head up so I’m looking up at him. 

“Alexia Swan, I swear on my undead life that I will call and communicate every night before you go to sleep. Maybe even every morning because we both know I love your tired, sleepy voice. I love you and I’m not letting this break us up. You. Are. Mine. Forever.” He whispers, looking into my eyes. 

“Do you have to go?” I whisper, looking at his honey-gold eyes.

“I do, my love. I don’t want to break up the family because Edward thinks he’s making life easier for Bella. Don’t you worry, though. We will be together after this.” He nods, slightly.

“What do I tell my dad? He’s gonna hate you guys if I…” I start.

“Just tell him we aren’t breaking up, but make sure to tell him it’s a secret or something. I don’t want him to hate me for breaking his sunshine’s heart.”

I nod and sigh before leaning up and kissing his lips. He pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him for as long as I can. If it’s going to be our last one for a while, I’m making this kiss last. After a few minutes, I pull away for air before looking up at him, panting slightly. 

Jasper leans and kisses my forehead.

“I love you, doll. Forever.” He whispers.

“I love you, Jazz.” I tear slightly, keeping a tight grip on his shirt.

He escorts me downstairs to where the rest of the family are waiting, except for Edward who is waiting for Bella at our house. Esme runs over and pulls me in for a hug. I hug everyone and say goodbye including Kevin, saving Rosalie and Emmett for last. I look at them before sighing.

“Please, call me or something. I’ll miss you guys.” I say.

“Oh, we will!” Emmett smiles. “I gotta tell my best friend about every game I lose on the Xbox.”

“I’ll just wanna talk to you.” Rosalie smiles slightly, but I can tell if she was able to cry, she would be.

I tear slightly and pull Rose in for a hug, which she happily accepts. She squeezes tight for a moment, not using any of her vampire strength. We pull away from the hug and I turn to Emmett who picks me up in his arms causing me to laugh. I hug him around his neck as he holds me.

“I’ll keep him safe.” He whispers so softly that I almost didn’t hear him.

“Thank you.” I whisper before he puts me down.

“Ally, since we’re leaving we all decided to give you a present.” Carlisle holds out a wrapped box.

I take it, raising an eyebrow. I open it slowly, making sure not to cut my finger. I look inside causing more tears to fall from my eyes. Inside the box...lies a Cullen family crest necklace that matches Rose’s to a T. 

“Now you don’t have to wear it, yet.” Esme smiles. “But we wanted to give this to you, to show you are part of this family. You always will be.”

I pull her in for another hug before smiling. 

“Thank you, guys. You didn’t have to do this.” I state looking at them.

“You’re family.” Kevin smiles. “You deserve it after everything we’ve all been through together.”

It wasn’t for another hour that I waved to the Cullen family for the last time as they pulled out of their driveway. I wipe the tears falling from my cheek before getting into my own car and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

I pace around the kitchen, waiting for Bella. I came home to find a note on the kitchen counter saying she was going on a walk with Edward. He’s gonna break her heart even after promising me he was going to do it easily. I glance at the clock for the fifth time in two minutes. 6:30pm. I shake my head before pulling out my VX 9800, LG The V, phone my dad got me for my birthday.

Dad answers my call after the first ring.

“Hello, Chief Swan speaking.” He says, in his official voice.

“Dad. Get home now!” I say, freaking out.

“Ally? What’s wrong?” I hear movement on his end.

“I’ll explain when you get here. Just...hurry.” I whisper.

“I’ll be there in five.” He quickly hangs up.

I continue to pace. Where could she be? She would have come straight home! She better not have left with him...or try too. I look out the window as I hear the police sirens getting closer. I run out the front door when he pulls in. He gets out quickly and runs over to me.

“Ally? What’s going on?” He pulls me into his arms.

“The...The Cullens had to move because of Carlisle getting a new job. Edward was forced to break up with Bella and now she’s gone.” I say, trying to keep calm, but it’s definitely not showing.

“Edward broke up with Bella?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. Jasper came to see me before they left. He said Edward was breaking up with Bella to make the separation easier…” Dad cuts me off.

“He didn’t break up with you, did he?” He asks, quickly.

“No. We’re gonna stay together. Just don’t tell Bella, okay?” He nods before I continue. “Anyway, Bella left a note saying Edward and her were taking a walk but that was hours ago. She hasn’t come back!”

“I’ll call the station and Billy to get a search group together.” He pulls out his phone. 

For the next two hours, the house is surrounded by police cars and trucks. Billy brought over Jacob and said his own boys were searching the woods. I stand next to my dad as he looks over the map on the hood of his police car. 

“I’ll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk.” Dad pulls out his phone again.

“They left town, Charlie.” Billy speaks up.

“Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else.” Harry chimes in.

“I know. That’s what they told Ally. I just want to see if Bella is with him.” He sighs, trying to find Carlisle’s number.

Billy puts his hand on my dad’s arm before speaking.

“We’ll find her, Charlie.”

Jacob turns his head toward the woods before turning all the way around.

“Charlie! Ally!” He calls out, pointing behind us.

Dad and I quickly turn around toward the woods to see Sam Uley walking toward us. In his arms is Bella. He has completely changed since the last time I saw him on the beach before Bella started dating Edward. He’s taller and more muscular.

Dad runs over to him. 

“She’s alright.” Sam calls out to dad.

Dad takes Bella from his arms, stumbling a bit but has a tight hold on her.

“Thank you, Sam.” Dad says, before walking toward the house.

I quickly run to the door and open it for him. He walks inside and straight up the stairs. He pushes her door open and lays her down before kneeling.

“What were you thinking, Bells? Why were you out there?” He asks, softly.

“He’s...gone.” She whispers.

Dad glances back at me and I look down. I can’t believe Edward would do this to her. At least explain instead of dumping her and leaving her in the damn forest. Dad leaves the room so I can change her and cover her with the blanket. She looks up at me.

“Did…” She starts.

I tear slightly before nodding. I have to lie to her. I can’t let her know I’m keeping communications up with them. It would break her heart even more and she’ll hate me. She grabs the blanket and pulls it closer to her body. I lean down and kiss her head before exiting the room. I walk into my room, pulling out my phone.

I call Jasper and sit on my bed.

“Hello, my love.” I hear his southern accent breakthrough.

“Is he with you?” I snap slightly.

Jasper pauses before answering me.

“He is.”

“Edward, I hope you can hear me because if you ever step foot in Forks again, I am kicking your ass! Do you understand me?” I growl quietly so dad and Bella don’t hear me.

I hear a small yes in the background.

“I don’t care if you’re going to be my future brother in law one day. I will kick your ass, vampire or not!”

“Darlin’, you should calm down.” Jasper says in a soft voice.

I wish he was here to calm me down but he’s not. All because of that jerk.

“He left her in the woods, Jazz. She’s...She’s devastated.” I whisper, wiping my tears.

I hear Jasper sigh.

“She’ll get better, doll. Maybe the separation is all she needs.” He offers.

“Let’s hope so.” I lay back in my bed.

We talk throughout the night until I finally fall asleep. I wake up a few hours later to see it’s only 11. I sit up and glance around my room before remembering what happened yesterday. I look down before getting out of my bed. I hang up my photos once again before changing. I walk across the hall to see Bella sitting in her computer chair but she’s just staring out the window.

“Bella?” I say, walking further into her room.

She doesn’t move or even acknowledge my presence. I walk to her side and put my hand on her shoulder. 

“Bella?” I say again. “Want some breakfast?”

Once again, she doesn’t acknowledge me. I sigh before exiting her room. I walked downstairs to see dad had already left, of course. I start making myself some breakfast and I start thinking of what happened yesterday. Sam Uley found my sister. Even with the stupid rumors going around their tribe about him, he still found my sister, safe and sound. 

I smile to myself and quickly eat my breakfast. I walk to the cabinets and grab some flour and chocolate chips. I’m going to make him some cookies as a thank you. It doesn’t take me very long since I make them from scratch all the time. I take them out of the oven and gently place them in a tupperware dish. 

I write a note for Bella saying I’m going to the reservation. I grab the dish and walk to my car. I take a breath before driving. The twenty minute drive feels like it takes forever since I had to ask which house was Sam’s. It’s a small cabin in the woods. Flowers in pots lining the porch making it feel more homey. 

I get out of the car before quickly grabbing the dish. I walk to the large sliding door which is open. I knock on the door frame causing a woman a year or two older than me to turn around. She has large scars lining her right cheek before ending at her chin. Even with the scars, she is so beautiful. Must be Sam’s girlfriend.

“Hello?” She smiles, walking toward me.

“Is...Does Sam Uley live here?” I ask, nervously.

“He does. Would you like me to get him for you?” She asks, softly.

“Please? I’m Alexia Swan.” I put my hand out.

“I’m Emily Clearwater.” She smiles and shakes my hand. “Sam’s my boyfriend.”

“I hope I’m not intruding or anything.” I put my hand down. “Sam found my sister in the woods last night and I made him some cookies as a thank you.”

“That is so sweet.” She smiles. “Come on in.” 

She moves out of the way, letting me walk in the door. I glance around to see a small kitchen table in front of me with the kitchen to the left. 

“Sam!” She calls out, before smiling at me. “You have a visitor.”

Loud footsteps are heard throughout the house before Sam walks around a corner.

“Alexia?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Hey...Umm...I made you some cookies for finding Bella last night. As a thank you.” I hold up the dish. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He smiles slightly, taking the dish.

“I wanted to. You didn’t have to join the search party but you did. So...Thank you.” I smile.

“Ally?” I hear, causing me to turn around.

Standing at the sliding door is Paul Lahote with Jared Cameron. They’re both shirtless and have a tattoo on their right arm like Sam does. Paul and I used to be friends when we were younger. That ended when we got to middle school when he got more popular and started hanging out with the football players. 

“Hey, Paul.” I smile slightly before turning to Emily and Sam. “Thank you once again. If you guys ever need anything, please let me know.”

Sam nods once before smiling again. He looks over to Paul for a second before nodding again.

“Ally, can we talk for a minute?” Paul asks, glancing at me.

“Umm sure.” I say, walking toward him.

Jared walks past me before winking causing me to shake my head, giggling. I follow Paul out toward my car. Nothing was said for a moment but he does speak up.

“I wanted to say...sorry for leaving you hanging all those years ago.” He looks into my eyes.

He sighs for a moment before I speak.

“It’s okay, Paul. People grow up. I understand.” I smile, patting his arm. 

His arm is super hot, as if he has a temperature. I don’t say anything because I know he wouldn’t be out if he was sick.

“I’m still sorry. Maybe we can catch up for a moment?” He asks. “It has been like six years.”

“Sure. I don’t have anywhere to be.” I lean against the hood of my car.

We talk for about ten minutes when he asks the question that will change my life.

“Do you have a boyfriend or anything?” 

“Actually I do.” I blush slightly.

“Who? Anyone I know?” He smirks.

“No, I don’t think so.” I giggle. “His name is Jasper Hale. He’s Doctor Cullen’s son…”

The smirk drops from his face as anger enters. He cuts me off. 

“You’re dating a Cullen?” He snaps.

“Well technically he’s a Hale but yeah. Why?” I ask, getting nervous.

“You can’t date him, Alexia! They’re bad news.” His body starts shaking.

He takes a few steps back away from me. I stay leaning against my car, not wanting to get close to this shaking man.

“How would you know? Because your legends said so? It’s not like your mortal enemies or something?” I roll my eyes.

This sends Paul into a convulsing state.

“Paul! Get away!” Sam calls out, running over to us. “Alexia, get in your car and go.”

Sam quickly puts his hand on Paul’s arm to calm him down but it doesn’t help at all.

“Paul?” I say, softly, ignoring Sam.

Not even a second after I spoke, Paul jumps and changes into a...wolf? My old best friend just turned into a horse sized wolf. This can’t be happening. Standing near me is a seven foot tall, dark silver wolf. The cheeks of said wolf are much lighter than the rest of him. Looking into his eyes, you can tell it’s Paul. His eyes soften as he watches me.

My eyes widen before I get light headed and fall into Sam’s arms, passing out. Low voices wake me up from my small sleep causing me to open my eyes slowly. Standing above me is Sam, Jared and Paul with Emily kneeling next to the couch.

She has a wash cloth against my forehead. I look between the men who are staring at me.

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” I joke slightly before sitting up.

Sam shakes his head, hiding a smile. 

“Alexia…” I cut him off.

“Ally, please.” I say, softly.

“Ally…” He nods. “Do you know what just happened?”

“Paul...changed. Exploded.” I say.

He nods before telling me about their legends. When vampires are near, their tribe start shifting into Spirit Wolves. They also have a treaty with the Cullens which Sam goes into great detail about. I listen closely and nod along with his story. Sam also explains what each wolf looks like if I ever seen them around my house. Since the Cullens are now gone, they are patrolling Forks.

Sam is a seven and a half foot tall completely black wolf. He said he’s Alpha of the pack so he is much bigger than the other two. Jared is the beta making him second in command. He’s only a tiny bit smaller than Paul who is third in command since he was the third to phase. They explained because Paul is taller than Jared, his wolf is taller as well.

Jared said his wolf is brown but is ‘much cooler than Paul’ since his wolf has dark grey around his eyes, making it look like his wolf has on some kind of mask. His wolf does sound cool but I think Paul’s wolf is beautiful looking...That might just be because I’ve actually seen it. Sam also went into detail about their special abilities. 

Much like the Cullens, certain wolves have certain abilities. All the wolves can communicate telepathy while in their wolf form. This helps the pack when they’re fighting vampires. But Sam, being the Alpha, has the Alpha command. This forces the wolf or wolves to listen to him even if they don’t want to. They have to obey him. Sam, so far, is the strongest wolf but this is also from being Alpha.

Jared has the best eyesight out of the three of them. He can see farther into the woods, making it better for fighting and searching for their enemies. Paul doesn’t have an ability but he is also as strong as Sam. I have also learned Paul is the most cocky and prone to outbursts, much like the one I saw earlier. He only phased a month or two ago so he’s still getting a handle on it.

“...And outsiders aren’t supposed to know, especially a ‘pale face’, such as yourself . You only know because Paul…” Sam glares at him before his eyes soften at me. “...phased in front of you.”

“You do know the Cullens are vampires, right?” Jared speaks up for the first time. “Blood suckers?”

I nod before looking down.

“I don’t care. They haven’t tried to hurt me…” I pause thinking of Kevin for a moment. “I don’t want to be one of them so I...I never cared.” 

I look up at Sam to see him nod. 

“Since they left, are you still with one of them?” Sam asks.

I nod. “Jasper and I are gonna keep communicating. At least until my sister goes to college then they’ll come back. Hopefully.”

He sighs before nodding again. 

“Since you know about them, you are welcome here anytime you want. You are now family.” Emily rubs my back causing me to smile.

“Thanks, Em. I think I might take you up on that.” I say, softly.

I see Jared lean over and whisper to Paul.

“I never realized there were two leech-lovers.”

My head snaps up toward him and I glare causing Jared’s eyes to widen.

“Do not...And I repeat...Do not call me a leech-lover.” I growl slightly.

“Sorry…” He looks away causing Paul to smirk at him.

My eyes soften as I smile.

“Thank you. Ally will be fine.” I say before looking at the time. “I better get home. I have to make dinner for my dad.”

Emily helps me up before hugging me. My eyes widened slightly but I happily hug her back, smiling.

“Maybe I’ll come over tomorrow?” I hint, glancing at Sam.

“That’s fine. The door is always open for you.” Sam nods.

“Thanks, Sam. Oh and I’ll definitely keep this a secret. I’m good at that.” I smile slightly.

“We appreciate it, Ally.” Emily rubs my back again. 

I turn to Paul who pauses before opening his arms. I giggle and hug him as well.

“I’m glad to have you as a friend again, Paul.” I whisper.

He smiles and squeezes me slightly. 

“Me too, Als...Me too.” He says, using my old nickname.

I smile before walking to my car. I get in and check my phone to see Jasper texted me.

‘Hello, my dear. Making sure everything is okay. I miss you.’

I quickly call him as I pull out of Sam’s driveway. 

“Ally.” I hear the smile on his face.

“My dear Jazz. I found out something interesting today.” I smirk slightly.

“What’s that?”

“You have a treaty with the Quileute tribe across the water.” I say, driving down the road.

He pauses for a second.

“How did you find out?” He asks.

“I went to Sam’s to thank him for saving Bella yesterday and my old friend Paul was there. I told him we were dating and he...exploded.” I explain.

He sighs before speaking.

“You...You’re not going to be hanging out with them now, are you?” His voice gets quiet.

“Actually, yes. Paul and I were friends when we were younger.” I roll my eyes even though he can’t see. “You aren’t stopping me from seeing them, Jazz.”

“I know, Ally. You are your own person. I can’t stop you from anything. Just promise me you’ll be careful. They can be…” He pauses. “Unpredictable.”

I giggle slightly.

“Yeah. I figured that out already. Don’t worry, Jazz. I’ll keep you updated on everything. I promise.” I pull up to my house.

“You better, darlin’.” He teases. “I love you, Alexia.”

“I love you, Jasper. I’ll call you tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He comments before hanging up.

I get out of my car to see my dad pulling up behind me. I wave toward him to see him smile and step out.

“Where did you go?” He raises an eyebrow, noticing I was at my car.

“I went to Sam Uley’s house. I thanked him for finding Bella. Paul was there so I stayed and talked to them for a while.” I walk to him.

“Paul Lahote?” He asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“Yep. I’m hanging out with them tomorrow too.” I say, walking inside with him.

“I’m glad you’re finding more friends.” He smiles before frowning. “Have you talked to Bells?”

“I tried talking to her this morning, but she didn’t even acknowledge me.” I sigh.

“I’m going to check on her. She was at her window when I left.” He takes off his jacket.

“Thats where she was when I went in to check on her.” I say, slipping off my shoes. 

He kisses my head before walking upstairs. I walk to the kitchen and begin to cook dinner. I never thought in a million years that I would find out about another supernatural species. At least Bella will be safe from this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

October, November and December passed by quickly. Too quick in my opinion. When I’m not staying up with Bella when she has her horrible nightmares at night, I’m down at the reservation. Paul and Jared quickly became my best friends. And when I’m not with them...I’m with Jasper. Once a week, he’s been coming into town to meet up with me.

Today is one of those days. Dad has been keeping it a secret which I am really thankful for. He knows Jasper and I have been through so much and he would hate to see me the same way Bella is. Paul and Jared hate that I’m still meeting up with Jasper. They advise against it constantly, but they know I love him and that’s enough for them.

They have become my alibi if Bella calls. She never does, but I always tell her I’m with them in case she needs to get a hold of me. I quickly change into some jeans and a sweater before exiting my room. I walk to Bella’s to see her staring into space while doing some math homework.

“Bells?” I say, softly.

She quickly turns her head toward before her eyes drift down. I can tell she wishes I was Alice or even Rosalie every time I speak to her. 

“I’m going to hang down at the reservation. The phone number’s on the fridge.” I tell her.

She nods before turning back to her homework, but I know she isn’t concentrating. I sigh before leaving her room. I grab my keys from the hook beside the door.

“Dad…” I call out, looking around for him.

“Kitchen.” I hear him say.

I walk over to the table where he’s sitting down, reading the paper.

“I’m going to go hang out at...the reservation.” I say, using our code word.

When I’m actually hanging out with the pack, I use Sam’s. When I say reservation I mean I’m going to hang out with Jasper. He nods and looks up.

“Be careful. Tell him I said hello.” Dad smiles as if he knows something I don’t know. 

I glance at the stairs before looking at him again.

“Do you actually like him dad?” I whisper.

He pauses before nodding with a soft smile on his face.

“I like him a lot more than I like...the other one.” He says, picking his words carefully. “He treats you right and hasn’t broken your heart yet. He’s good in my book.”

I lean down and kiss his head before leaving the house. I get into my car, glancing up at Bella’s window. She is staring down at me before walking away. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I quickly pull out and drive toward the Cullen’s house. That was the only place we could go without anyone in Forks seeing him and telling Bella. It almost happened back in October.

Mike saw Jasper and I out in Port Angeles and was gonna tell Bella but we told him we weren’t who he thought we were. He came to my house the next day and asked if I was in P.A. the day before and I had to lie to him. He was so confused and thought he was crazy. I giggle to myself slightly as I pull into the Cullen’s driveway.

I get out slowly before looking around. There are tons of Christmas lights hanging around the trees and the porch. I slowly walk up the stairs as I look around. I walk to the door to find a note. I can tell it’s Jasper’s neat handwriting. I begin to read as my heart races.

_ ‘Hello, my dear Alexia. Today is our three year anniversary. That is why I picked today to come see you. I’m sending you on a small scavenger hunt. Everything will be inside the house. Each note will contain a hint to your next room or item to find. Bring the items with you to the next hint. I love you and I hope you have fun:). _

_ Hint One: (Bedroom) These vampires are second on your list of favorite vampires.’ _

I smile widely before rushing inside the house, taking the note with me. I run straight to Emmett and Rose’s old room. They were always the ones I was super close too. On the door is another note.

_ ‘I’m glad you’re willing to play, my love.  _

_ Hint Two: (Item) This is the movie you watched last with your favorite female. _ ’

I take the note before entering the room. I glance around to see all the clothes of Rosalie’s are gone. All of Emmett’s sports memorabilia are gone as well. My heart breaks just slightly when I remember they are gone. I take a breath before walking further into the room.

To the right of me is the space where they had a TV hanging on the wall. 

I walk to the shelving unit next to the desk to see the last movie we watched staring back at me. ‘ _ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _ ’ We were going to watch all the ones that were released before going to the movies to see the “Goblet of Fire” last November. I went with my dad instead. I see another note on the cover. I gently peel it off before reading.

_ ‘She still hasn’t watched it. She is waiting for you but doesn’t care you took the Chief to see it. Don’t give her spoilers, though. She’d be so mad. _

_ Hint: (Same Room: Item) You were locked in here for hours after beating him at a football match on XBOX.’ _

I giggle to myself before grabbing the movie and walking to Emmett’s closet. I slowly open the door to see a purple blanket hanging there. I raise an eyebrow before picking up the note.

_ ‘This is a gift from Emmett. He knows you’ve been extra cold this winter. Please bring it with you, of course. _

_ Hint: (Bedroom) This room belongs to the bubbly vampire with her silent companion.’ _

I grab the blanket and lay it over my arm, keeping it and the movie close to me. I walk out of the bedroom to one a couple doors down. Alice and Kevin’s room. I’ve only been in this room twice and that was because Alice wanted to use me as her Barbie Doll before Bella showed up. I push the door open slowly before taking a few steps in. 

There are still a bunch of clothes in the closet but she has always had a million pieces of clothing. I can tell Kevin took all of his items with him so half the room is completely empty. I sigh before turning back to the door and taking the note.

‘ _ Kevin is still sorry. He knows you aren’t mad or even upset and he’s thankful. He missed your small talks.  _

_ Hint: (Item) Their couch has more than Alice’s clothes on it.’ _

I smile before walking over to the couch. Laying on top is folded up PJs. A tank top with a pair of long, red, plaid pants. I tilt my head before picking up the note.

_ ‘Please change into this before reading your hint.’ _

I quickly do as the note says before putting my blonde hair up into a ponytail. I grab the note once again for the hint as I slip my converse back on.

_ ‘Hint: (Same Room: Item) Kevin said this is the only item you would ever take of his. Keep it:] He won’t miss it. ’ _

I smile widely before running over to his closet which is empty except for the sweater I swore to him that I would steal. It’s just a plain red sweater but it’s so soft that I always wanted it to be mine. I slip it on for taking the piece of paper out of the pocket. 

_ ‘I bet you look comfy and adorable.:] _

_ Hint: (Bedroom) He...He’s the reason we aren’t together everyday.’ _

I bite my lip, trying to ignore the tears pricking my eyes, before walking back over to the couch. I pick up the blanket and movie and walk out of the room. I can always grab my clothes later. I walk to Edward’s room before taking a deep breath. I take the note off the door. There is only a hint on this piece. He has nothing to say about Edward.

_ ‘Hint: (Item) This played during our first date.’ _

I walk into the room before going to Edward’s music collection. Jasper took me to dance lessons for our first date when I confessed to him I couldn’t dance at all. Sitting on the shelf is a record with two of the Salsa dances we danced too. I grab the note, not wanting to be in here for very long.

_ ‘Let’s hope you remember how to dance:] _

_ Hint: (Room) You got fixed up here after the incident with Kevin.’ _

I grab the record before rushing out of the room. I close the door and sigh. I shake my head before looking down at the items in my hand so far. The movie, my new favorite blanket and the record. I’m wearing new PJs and Kevin’s sweater which is now officially mine. I walk down the hallway toward Carlisle’s office.

The note on the door was short and simple.

_ ‘I hope you remember this day. _

_ Hint: (Item) Just look at his desk.’ _

I walk in slowly to see a picture frame being on the only thing on the desk. I walk over, keeping my eyes on the frame. I bite my lip before picking it up. A tear falls down my cheek when I recognize the photo. It’s the picture Jasper had hanging in his room. It’s a picture of us on our first date. Alice showed up without us knowing and was taking photos.

In the photo, Jasper is holding me in his arms as we dance but my head is tilted back as I laughed. He was talking about the instructor who had no idea how to teach a class. He’s staring down at me like I was the only one in the room with him. I giggle to myself slightly before putting the frame down. I pick up the paper next to it and read it.

_ ‘I had a copy made for you. This was the day I knew I loved you. Keep it here. You can take it later. _

_ Hint: (Room) Esme was always creating new things for you to try here.’ _

I shake my head before smiling. I quickly exit the room, rushing downstairs. Esme was always creating new foods and recipes to try on me. They were always delicious. I walk to the kitchen counter to see a plate of chicken nuggets and mac and cheese waiting for me, still hot. I smile widely before grabbing the piece of paper.

_ ‘Last one, darlin’. _

_ Hint: (Place) Where did we have our first kiss?’ _

I put the piece of paper down before grabbing the plate. I walk outside to the backyard. Jasper wouldn’t kiss me for two whole dates. He’s very traditional that way. Rosalie was the reason we even had our first kiss. She tripped me causing me to land into Jasper’s arms. We looked into each other's eyes and...that’s when it happened.

On the back porch is Jasper with his hands behind his back, wearing his own plaid PJs but his are blue. He smiles before pulling out a bundle of roses. Behind him is a giant white sheet hanging from the tree in their yard. There’s drinks and a cooler waiting in the middle of the grass. Next to him is a record player.

“Hello, my dear.” His southern accent escaped once again.

“Jazz…” I say, letting out a breath before walking to him.

He wraps an arm around before leaning down to kiss me. I lean up and press my lips against his. It’s only been a week but being away from him always hurts. I bring up my arm and cup his neck, deepening the kiss slightly. He squeezes my hip softly before pulling away.

“Happy three year anniversary, doll.” He whispers before smiling at me.

“Happy anniversary, Jazz.” I giggle.

“You like my big plan?” He asks, glancing down at my arm.

“I loved it but I’m kinda confused. What will we be doing?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Well, we are going to be watching a movie.” He glances down at the movie in my grasp. “Then...we’re going to see if you can remember how to dance.” He smirks.

I giggle before nodding. He lays the roses down next to the record player and gently takes the blanket from my arms. He reaches out and takes a hold of my hand, walking me down the small porch. I follow him to the small clear area in the middle of the yard. He lays the blanket down next to the cooler before taking the plate of food, laying it on the cooler.

He puts the DVD into it’s player before helping me sit down. He wraps an arm around my waist.

“Ready?” He smiles.

I nod fast before leaning against him. He pushes play and for the next three hours, I am quoting the movie and eating.

“ Spiders. ” I quote. “ Why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn’t it be ‘follow the butterflies’. ”

Jasper makes sure I finish all of my dinner even if I am concentrating on the movie. He kisses my head when it ends and smiles. 

“Still hate spiders, I can tell.” He chuckles slightly.

“I will forever hate them. They are nasty and gross.” I shiver to myself.

He shakes his head, smiling before standing. He puts his hand out.

“May I have this dance, my love?” He asks.

I take his hand without hesitation. He leads me back to the back porch and puts the record on the player. He turns back toward me before beginning the dance. I quickly start dancing with him, remembering every step from our lesson. After a second he starts spinning me in a circle before spinning himself. 

We get so lost into the dance that we don’t even realize the song’s ended until I’m panting, looking up at him. He stares into my eyes before leaning down and kissing my lips. I happily kiss back, even if I still haven’t caught my breath all the way. Jasper has put together the best anniversary date we've ever had. 

I sigh when it’s time for me to go. I change into the clothes I wore here and put my presents, the blanket, PJs, sweater and photo frame, into a bag.

“I don’t want to go, Jazz. It hurts leaving you every week.” I glance at him.

“I know, darlin’, but right now this is the best we can do.” He wraps his arms around me. 

I lean against him as a tear rolls down my cheek. He cups my cheek, causing me to look up at him.

“I love you. You’ll see me next week and we’ll be together again. Even for a little bit.” He says, softly. 

“I love you, Jasper Hale.” I sniff. 

He uses his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheeks before ushering me out to my car. He kisses me once again before opening my car door. I get in before waving toward him. He waves slightly, and smiles. I back out and drive home. Why did Edward have to be such an asshole causing me to not be with the love of my life? 

Doesn’t he realize this affects more than just him? No...he doesn’t...because he’s a selfish jerk. Yes, he wants to keep Bella safe but what about his own brother? I can tell this is hurting Jasper just as much as it hurts me. I can tell by his text messages, his emails and when he looks at me. He always has a sad look on his face when he sees me leave.

Rosalie says he mopes around because we were so used to being around each other that he doesn’t know what to do anymore. I shake my head when I pull up to my house. I grab my bag before exiting my car and walking inside. I walk past the couch to the stairs.

“How was the reservation?” Dad asks, glancing up from the TV.

“Amazing.” I smile.

“Did...You have fun on your hunt?” He turns toward me fully.

“You knew?” I raise an eyebrow.

“He called me last night and told me about it.” He smiles. “Wanted to make sure I knew you’d be out later than usual.”

“Thanks, dad. It...was the best night of my life so far.” I say, softly. 

“I’m glad, Sunshine.” He smiles before turning toward the TV again.

I walk up to my room and quickly put away my gifts. I put the photo frame on my computer desk and smiled widely. I walk out of my room to Bella’s to see her back in her chair at the window.

“Bells?” I say. “Have you eaten?” 

She ignores me like usual causing me to sigh and walk back out. It isn’t till a few days later that dad finally puts his foot down. Bella walks out to her truck to go to school while I walk toward my car, which was in front of hers, to go to Sam’s. She opens her truck door but it’s slammed shut by our dad.

“That’s it. You’re going to Jacksonville to live with your mother.” Dad says, sternly.

“What? Why?” She watches him.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore, Bells. You don’t act like someone left you. You act like someone died.” He says. 

She looks away before sighing.

“I’m not leaving Forks.” 

“Bells, he’s not coming back.” He stares down at her. “It’s not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it’s scaring the hell outta me, Ally and your mother. Go to Jacksonville, baby. Make some new friends.” He says, softly.

“I like my old friends.” Bella tries to say.

“You never even see them anymore.” He raises an eyebrow.

“I do, too.” She pauses. “In fact, I’m going shopping with Jessica tomorrow in Port Angeles.” 

“You hate shopping.” He says, suspiciously.

“I need a girls’ day. Ally is coming too.” She says, glancing at me from behind dad.

He turns around to look at me. I shrug slightly before nodding. He sighs before looking at Bella again.

“Alright. Shopping.” He nods. “Have fun at school.” 

He backs away from her letting her get in. We watch her pull away from the curb.

“You’re going shopping tomorrow?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I guess I am now.” I sigh.

“Just...Watch over her. This is the first time she’s even said anything in months.” He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“I’ll try, dad.” I lean against him. “I’ll try.”


	4. Chapter 4

I shake my head as I exit the movie theater. Instead of shopping, Bella wanted to catch a movie instead. She picked some zombie movie that wasn’t even good. 

“I don’t know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody. It’s gross...Like why are there so many zombie movies anyway? Cause if it’s supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy, okay? It’s not funny, you know?” Jessica rambles as we walk down the sidewalk. “And like is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don’t be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness? Some girls like to shop. Not all girls apparently. Although I was surprised you even called at all. Like you're depressed, I get it. I’m like totally worried but after a while it’s like you’re still bumming and I’m going through stuff too. And Mike said he just wants to be friends and it’s hard…”

I roll my eyes walking past the alley. I glance over to see a group of guys on some motorcycles. Bella puts her hand out to stop me from walking as one of the guys calls out to us. I glance over at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Bella?” I whisper.

“I want to see something.” She says, walking toward the men.

“Bella, no!” I call out.

She gets on the back of the motorcycle and the guy rides off. I look over at Jessica who crosses her arms and sighs. 

“What is up with her?” She asks.

“I have no idea. But I don’t like it.” I mumble, before sitting down on the sidewalk.

I let Jessica ramble about her problem with Mike, nodding when I have to. It ain’t for another ten minutes that Bella and the guy ride back up to his friends. I quickly stand up and run over to her as she walks up toward us. I quickly pull her in for a hug which she accepts.

“What the hell was that about?” I whisper, holding her close.

“I...I don’t know. I saw something.” She whispers against my neck.

I sigh and pull from the hug.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” I take her arm and pull her back up to Jessica.

“You. Are. Insane! Or suicidal!” Jessica freaks out slightly.

“It’s okay. She saw something and-“ Jessica cuts my sentence off.

“So, what, you’re like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungee-jumping. Don’t get on a stranger's motorcycle.” She rolls her eyes and walks to her car.

I walk Bella back over to her truck and I drive her home while she stares out the window. She runs straight inside while I stay in her truck. I grab my phone and call Jasper. He picks up on the first ring.

“Hello, my dearest. How are you on this wonderful night?” He asks, happily.

I giggle and shake my head.

“I’m wonderful, Jazz. We need to talk though.” I say, softly.

“What’s wrong?” He says, after a second.

“Bella is...acting strange.” I sigh.

I hear him let out a breath of relief.

“I thought you were gonna say you wanted to break up or something.” He chuckles.

“No!” I giggle. “Definitely not.”

“Thank God for that.” He says. “What do you mean Bella is acting strange?”

I explain everything that happened with the motorcycle.

“Maybe she is trying to become reckless since you-know-who isn’t there?” He questions.

“Lord Voldemort has nothing to do with this.” I tease. “Let’s hope not. I don’t need my sister, who is the clumsiest person in the whole world, to start doing reckless shit.”

“Besides the whole Bella thing, what else did you do today?” He asks, changing the subject.

“I hung out with Paul and Sam again.” I lean back against the truck seat.

“Still hanging out with the werewolves?” I can tell he has an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, darlin’. You know Paul and I were friends.” I sigh.

“I know, but werewolves can be super unpredictable and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He explains. “I love you and I know I can’t stop you from seeing them, but please...be careful.”

“I will, Jazz. Right now they are my only friends since you guys left. Jess and them are Bella’s friends and I feel weird hanging out with them without her being there.” I pause. “Maybe if you and the family talked to Edward again…”

“We’ve tried. We actually haven’t heard from him since we left. It’s like he fell off the face of the earth.” He sighs. “We call him all the time but he never answers. Alice said she saw him in the woods in a vision once but she couldn’t tell where.” 

I sigh and shake my head.

“Of course he would just leave his family. The coward. He better not come back to Forks. It wouldn’t be good for his little vampire body.” I growl slightly.

“Dear?” I hear Jasper whisper.

“Yes?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I love you.” He says.

I giggle. This is his way of calming me down since we are so far away from each other.

“I love you too, Jazz. I will call you tomorrow, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting.” He smiles before hanging up.

I sigh and get out of the truck. This is gonna be a long year. 

***

The next day, I drive past the Black’s house to see Jacob taking a dirt bike out of Bella’s truck bed. I raise an eyebrow as I drive. Bella and Jacob are hanging out now? Since when? She needs to be careful with Jacob being so close to phasing. 

My eyes widen slightly when I realize...He’s super close. 

I drive faster to the Uley house and quickly park. I get out of my car and run to their back door, sliding it open.

“Sam?” I call out. 

He turns around in the kitchen after getting a box for Emily.

“Hey, Ally.” He smiles.

“Jacob is hanging out with my sister.” I say.

“Did he look different from yesterday?” He crosses his arms. 

I nod. “He’s buff.”

“Shit. We need to keep an extra watch on him. Do...Do you think you could go with your sister one day to hang out with him?” He asks, glancing at me.

“I mean...I can try, but I can’t guarantee that Bella will be okay with it.” I lean against the door. 

“Thank you. Paul is at the beach. Jared’s on patrol.” Sam smiles.

“Thanks!” I quickly turn around.

I walk down the small path that leads down to the beach and I glance around. Paul is sitting on a fallen tree not too far away from the water. I walk toward him and since he has super hearing, he glances toward me. He smiles and stands up.

“Finally decided to show up?” He teases.

“Hey, I had to talk to Sam.” I playfully roll my eyes. “What? Did you miss me? Oh, no! Paul Lahote had to live without me for ten minutes.”

I put the back of my hand on my forehead pretending to faint. He laughs. 

“Oh yes, Alexia Swan. How can I live without your annoying ass?” He puts his hands over his heart.

I laugh as I finally make it up to him. He pulls me in for a hug which I happily accept. 

“How was hanging with the bloodsu..I mean Jasper?” He cuts himself off. 

“Nice save.” I smirk. “Good. It was our anniversary so he did something special.”

We sit back down on the tree and I grab a stick. We talk for about twenty minutes as I draw in the sand when he speaks up with a soft voice.

“We need to talk about something.” He stares at the water, while I look at him. “I’m a Spirit Warrior now and you’re dating a vampire...This question has been on my mind since I phased in front of you that day.”

“What...What do you mean?” I ask, dropping the stick.

“I know you said you didn’t want to be turned into one of them but…” He pauses. “Are you ever?”

I turn to look at the water thinking of how to answer his question. I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees, lacing my fingers together.

“I love Jasper more than anything in this world...But I think I’ll only turn if it is absolutely necessary. I…” I pause. “I want to wait a long time before I ever turn. I want to be with Jasper forever but I want as much time as I can with my dad, Bella...You guys. You guys are my friends. I don’t want to turn into a vampire and never be able to see any of you again.” 

I look back at him to see him nod. 

“You’re my best friend, Ally. I know that I’ll have to kill you if you turn but...I don’t think I would be able too. You’ve had my back for as long as I can remember. I...I remember a few months ago before you even knew I was...this. You stuck up for us when people called us a gang. I’ll never forget that.” 

He looks at me.

“Of course, Paul.” I smile widely. “Best friends do anything for each other.” 

“Alright. No more sap. I have a reputation to protect.” He smirks.

I lean to grab some sand and throw it at him. He gasps as if it was the most horrible thing that has ever happened to him. I start laughing but quickly stop when I see him reach for some sand. I stand up as he smirks and grabs a huge handful. I turn and start running. I hear his loud footsteps behind me as he chases me. 

***

It isn’t for another couple of days that I finally stop Bella so I can talk to her.

“Hey, Bells.” I smile widely, standing at her door.

She puts on a jacket and looks up at me with a small smile.

“Hey, Ally.” She says.

“Where are you going?” I ask, nicely.

“To Jacob’s.” She states, walking toward me.

“Can I come? I haven’t seen Jacob in awhile.” I ask, putting my hands in my pocket. 

“Oh...Umm…I don’t know.” She says, hesitantly.

“I know what you guys are doing.” I whisper. “I saw the bikes.”

Her eyes widen before glancing around me to see if dad’s around.

“He’s at work.” I say, smiling slightly.

She pauses for a second before smiling and nods.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

I move out of the way so she can walk down the stairs. I followed behind her and slipped on my shoes that were at the door. I walk to her truck and climb in. We make small talk on the way to the Black’s house. It didn’t take too long to get there so I get out when she parks the truck. I look up to see Jacob walking out of the garage.

“Ally?” He raises an eyebrow with a smile.

“Jacob Black.” I smile widely. “Long time no see.” 

He runs toward me and pulls me in for a hug. I laugh when he lifts me up slightly and hugs him back.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, putting me back down.

“I’m here to see you and help with...the project.” I say, smiling.

He looks at Bella.

“She knows?” He asks, softly.

“She said she saw us.” Bella nods.

“I drove by the day you dropped them off.” I say, giving them the information.

Jake nods and smiles.

“Then let's get to working!” Jacob turns and walks back into the garage.

I look at Bella and giggle, shaking my head. She smiles slightly before following behind him. We sit in the garage and I hand Jake the tools he needs.

“If we’re going to be working on this every day, we should probably include some homework. Don’t want the dads to think I’m a bad influence on you.” Bella says, looking at her hands.

Jacob, who is sitting on a blanket with the bikes, scuffs and looks at her.

“You influence me? Please.” He shakes his head.

“I am older than you.” She smirks.

“Age ain’t nothing but a number, baby.” He chuckles. “Ally is older than both of us and she is okay with us doing this.”

“But I was the one that convinced you to secretly build us two-wheeled death machines.” Bella points out.

“God, you’re right.” Jake says, with mock horror in his voice. “You’re like Satan.”

I start laughing.

“You guys are so…” I am cut off by a voice calling out.

“Yo, Jake. You in there?”

I look toward the door while Bella stands up to grab the tarp.

“It’s cool. It’s just my boys.” Jake says, standing up.

Quil Ateara and Embry Call walk into the garage and my eyes light up.

“Embry?” I stand up.

He looks over toward me.

“Miss Alexia Swan.” He smiles widely.

I run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in for a tighter hug.

“Wow, look at you. Growing up.” I giggle.

“That’s what happens when you go through puberty.” He jokes.

I pull from the hug first and smile.

“I guess so. Your hair...Almost as long as mine now.” I tease.

“Gotta look good for the ladies.” He smirks.

I playfully roll my eyes and look at Quil.

“Awe, Quil, still got your baby face.” I smile.

“Ally.” He smirks and hugs me.

“Alexia.” Bella says, causing me to pull from the hug with Quil to look at her. “You know them?”

“Yeah. When Jake and I hung out all the time, they’d join, of course.” I smile.

“This is Bella, Ally’s sister. Bella, that's Quil and Embry.” Jake introduces them.

Embry waves slightly and Quil nods, keeping his right arm around my waist. He’s always had a huge crush on me but I’ve always been taken. He’s a little too young for me, anyway.

“So the bike building story is true.” Quil smirks.

“Taught him everything he knows.” Bella tries to joke.

“What about the part where you’re his girlfriend?” Quil questions.

“Oh, we’re just friends.” Bella shrugs.

“Ooh, burn.” Embry smiles.

I giggle slightly and reach in front of Quil to playfully smack his arm.

“I said she’s a girl and a friend.” Jake scrambles to get the information out.

“Embry, you remember him making that distinction?” Quil looks toward him.

“Nope.” Embry smirks.

“So I guess you guys have girlfriends.” Bella rescues Jake.

“I’m saving myself for this pretty lady.” Quil smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and smile.

“Sorry, Quil. Not looking.”

I kiss his cheek before walking back to my seat. Jake smirks at Bella.

“Quil took his cousin to prom.” He says.

Embry chuckles before looking at Quil.

“Yeah, that’s still a riot. You want funny, Black? I’ll give you funny.”

Quil runs toward Jake and tries to tackle him. Jake keeps his footing causing them to playfully wrestle. Embry quickly gets out of the way and walks over toward me. He sits down and glances at Bella and I.

“I got five bucks on Quil.” 

“You’re on.” Bella says, smiling.

“I got five on Quil too.” I smirk, watching the boys.

Quil did get Jake to the ground causing Bella to sigh playfully and hand us our money. Embry and I high five before pocketing the money. As per Sam’s request, I hung out with Bella and Jake a few more times. Today, just so happened to be one of those days. Nothing much happens until Bella and I are leaving. 

We drove separately since my dad said it was okay that I had dinner at Sam’s. Jake and Bella don’t know where I’m going. Just that I’m having dinner with someone else. Jake’s walking us to our cars when he spoke up.

“Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you girls a little too much.” Jake watches his feet.

“Tell him we’re not into the cougar thing.” Bella glances at him.

“What is it with you and age? I mean, how old were those Cullen guys, anyway?” Jake keeps walking but Bella and I stop.

I glance toward her before looking away. Even though Jasper and I still see each other, it hurts. Everyone, except the Pack and my dad, thinks we’re broken up. I quickly get into my car when I hear a wolf howl in the distance. That doesn’t sound like any of the current pack. Someone...new phased. I keep calm before waving to them. I pull out of the driveway and quickly turn toward Sam’s.

I drive a few minutes before quickly parking. I walk inside to see Emily making some kind of muffins.

“Em?” I speak up.

She looks toward me and smiles. 

“Someone new?” I ask, walking over to her.

“Yeah. I wonder who it is. Jacob maybe?” She stirs the mix.

“I just left his house. It wasn’t him.” I shake my head. “Quil wasn’t as buff when I saw him a few days ago.” 

I pull the first batch of muffins out of the oven. We both turn around when someone runs in the house. 

“You’re not going to believe who it is.” Jared says, taking a quick breath.

“Who?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Embry Call.” He says.

My eyes widened. Not Embry! He’s not even…

“He doesn’t know who his dad is but he phased so it has to be someone that was born Quiluete.” He says, sitting down.

I shake my head and sigh.

*** 

I wasn’t allowed to see him for a few weeks because he was still getting control of his wolf. When we do start hanging out again, I’m there, with him, more than I’m with Bella and Jake. I’ve always been closer to Embry since Quil and Jake were always the ones that were joking around. One night, Bella decides to have everyone get together, her friends plus Jake and I, to go see a movie. 

It’s some stupid action flick. The only ones that actually make it to the movie are Mike, Jake, Bella and I. Mike caught the flu that's been going around for awhile and the movie sets off his vomit reflex, making it worse. I try to make him feel better but he’s ready to go. That’s when he cuts off a moment that Bella and Jake were having, causing Jake to get angry. 

That night Jacob Black phased. 

***

I’ve stayed with Bella since she couldn’t talk to Jake. Today’s the first time I’ve been able to try and see him since the day at the movies. Bella’s at school so I have to make sure I’m back by 3 o’clock, hopefully giving me plenty of time. I pull into Sam’s driveway and take a huge breath. Jake’s not going to like that I showed up. 

He doesn’t know that I know his secret. 

I get out of the car when I see Jake and Jared from the woods. I keep my distance before speaking up. 

“Jacob.” I say, causing him to look up.

“Ally.” He stares me down as he walks toward me. “What are you doing here?”

“I come here pretty often.” I answer.

“How? You can’t be here…” He starts, looking away.

“She knows, Jake.” Jared cuts him off.

His head snaps toward me.

“Does Bella know?” He asks with hope in his eyes.

“No.” I shake my head. “I found out a while ago. It was an accident.” 

“How?” He asks.

“Paul.” I state. “He phased in front of me when I told him some news.”

“What news?” He raises an eyebrow.

I sigh before revealing it to him.

“I am still dating one of the Cullens.” I glance at him.

He instantly glares at me.

“What do you mean?”

“Jasper Hale comes around every week to see me.” I say.

“You’re dating a bloodsucker?” He growls after realizing what I said before.

“Yes, Jacob. I am. Don’t call them that around me.” I say, getting irritated.

“You’re with a vampire, Alexia.” He growls again. 

“So?” I say, crossing my arms. “I’m happy, aren’t I?” 

“He can kill you in a second!” He snaps.

“So could you.” I shrug. “So can a cat or even a very dedicated duck. I am happy with Jasper, Jacob. Let me be happy.”

He rolls his eyes. 

“Is...Is Bella…” He starts.

“Edward left her to keep her safe.” I answer, shaking my head. “She doesn’t know Jasper comes around and that we are still together.”

“Why?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Because it would hurt her even more. Edward hasn’t spoken to anyone in months so we don’t want to get her hopes up. I love my sister and I’m trying to keep her...safe.” I look away.

“What would she do if I told her?” He smirks slightly. “I can…”

“Jake.” Sam says, walking toward us. “You will not tell Bella about Ally and Jasper. You will keep quiet. You’re not even allowed to tell her our secrets. You know that.”

Sam just alpha commanded Jake!

“You are okay with this, Sam?” He growls.

“There is nothing we can do.” Sam answers. “She’s happy. As long as he stays on his side, I have no problem with it.”

“He...He can kill her.” Jake glances at me.

“Let her make her own decisions. When she’s on our land, we will protect her just like everyone else. She’s part of this pack too.”

“How?” 

“She is best friends with Paul and Embry.” Sam smiles at me slightly. “She’s my friend too. So don’t you dare scare her off.”

“Mine too!” Jared walks around them to wrap an arm around me.

“I ain’t happy about it.” Jake rolls his eyes. “Just keep him away from me.”


	5. Chapter 5

I sit in my room, sending an email to Rosalie. It’s now March and Bella still hasn’t talked to Jacob since that day at the movies. I’m in La Push almost every day, which Bella still doesn’t know. The only time I’m even in Forks anymore is when I’m hanging out with Jasper or spending time with my dad. Other than sleeping of course.

I push send on the email just as Bella walks into my bedroom. I close out of my emails and turn around in my chair.

“Hey, Bells.” I smile slightly.

“Are you going anywhere today?” She asks, leaning against my door.

“Umm, yeah.” I nod. “I can cancel if you need me too. What’s up?”

“I want to go on a hike.” She states.

“A hike?” I raise an eyebrow. “Since when do you like hiking?” 

I lean back into my seat, crossing my arms. 

“Since now.” She shrugs before standing straight. “I want to go find something.”

She shrugs and puts her hair behind her ears. She always does that when she gets super nervous. I look out my balcony doors to see it’s sorta sunny outside so I nod. 

“Alright. You wanted me to go with you?” I look back at her.

She just nods to my question.

“Okay. Let me change and we will go.” I stand up.

She leaves my room and I quickly change my outfit. I put on some jeans and a button up I stole from Jasper last year. I put on some boots that I keep in the back of my closet before putting my phone and wallet in my pocket. I jog downstairs to grab a few bottles of water. Bella walks down a few minutes later and we walk outside to get into her truck. We sit in silence before she finally parks the truck.

“What are we looking for?” I ask, stepping out.

“There’s a meadow that Ed...That he showed me and I want to find it again.” She steps out, staring at the trees behind me. 

I nod and let her take the lead. We walk for a while before Bella speaks.

“Alexia?” I glance over at her. “Why aren’t you...Why aren’t you sad that Jasper left?” 

I pause for a while as I walk, trying to think of a good excuse.

“I know Jasper and I were together for years, but...I can’t put my life on hold and worry about him when I know he isn’t coming back.” I stare straight ahead. 

“He might come back one day.” She says, glancing over at me.

“I don’t know when that will be, Bella. I don’t want to...I am going to live my life and if Jasper shows up, we can continue from where we left off but I’m not going to pray for it.” I answer as we walk.

Bella looks straight ahead before she starts to pick up her speed.

“Bells?” I say, running after her.

We break through the tree line to see a field with flowers that look like they haven't bloomed in a few years. Bella gasps and steps a few more steps in. She falls to her knees and grabs at the grass beneath her. I walk toward her and kneel down beside her. I remember Bella talking about this place. Her and Edward would sit here for hours and talk...just spending time together.

My head snaps up when I hear rustling noises ahead of us. I look around at the trees, but nothing catches my eye. I grab onto Bella’s arm.

“Bella, we gotta go.” I whisper, still staring ahead.

“No…” Bella starts to say.

“Now.” I snap slightly. 

She looks up at me and lets me help her up. Another rustling noise is heard causing Bella to look ahead as well. Within a split second, a man is standing in front of us. Dark skin, dreadlocks and a chiseled face. Laurent. I stare at him while Bella smiles slightly.

“Laurent?” She asks, as if he wasn’t really there.

“Bella and Ally.” He smiles, causing his red eyes to sparkle.

“Laurent.” She says, with relief in her voice.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect to find you two here.” He says, watching us.

“We live here.” I say, staring him down while still holding onto Bella’s arm.

“I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle’s friend.” Bella says.

“Tanya, yes. It was kind of him to arrange that.” He says, before he starts walking around us slowly. 

I tighten my hold on Bella’s arm, turning our bodies with his, making sure he doesn’t get behind us. 

“I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I’m surprised they left you two behind. Weren’t you guys sort of pets of theirs?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Something like that.” Bella says, fear entering her voice.

“Do the Cullens visit often?” He asks as he continues to walk.

Bella gasps, looking toward her left before nodding.

“Absolutely. All the time.” She nods, glancing to her left again. “We’ll tell them you stopped by.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” He shakes his head slightly. “I came back here as a favor to Victoria.”

“You’re still friends?” I ask.

“More or less.” He shrugs. “She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well...I’m afraid Victoria is quite put out with both of you.”

“That’s too bad.” I clench my jaw.

“Yes. She feels it’s only fair to kill Edward’s and Jasper's mates, giving they killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate.” He smirks at us.

This is the one time, I’m praying for the pack to come save us. Jasper isn’t here today so they are patrolling around Forks, as well. At least one of them should be nearby. Bella glances to her left again before staring at Laurent. 

“Edward will know who did it. He’ll come after both of you.” She says, leaving me out of it.

“I don’t think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left both of you here unprotected.” He speeds toward us.

I gasp and take a step back.

“Jasper won’t let you. He’ll…” I start.

“He won’t be able to do anything.” Laurent’s eyes snap toward me.”Victoria sent me here for information. She won’t be happy about my killing you.”

He reaches up and gently rubs his thumbs against our cheeks.

“No, Laurent…” Bella gasps.

“No...No...Don’t be upset. I’m doing you both a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you both slowly, painfully...Whereas I’ll make it very quick…” He leans forward and sniffs my neck. “And you smell so…mouth watering.”

Bella takes a few steps away from me, toward the forest as he opens his mouth close to my neck. This causes me to close my eyes, but I open them again when Laurent speaks again.

“I don’t...believe it.” 

I look at him to see he is staring over our shoulders. Laurent backs up slightly and I turn my head to see an enormous black wolf walking out of the darkness of the forest. He’s walking toward us slowly with a low disturbing growl escaping his lips, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. I smile to myself when I realize...That’s Sam!

Sam stops right next to me, with a death glare set on Laurent. I hear more footsteps behind me knowing it’s the rest of the pack. I glance behind me to see the pack. Dark silver, brown, and ash colored wolves stand around me while the russet colored one stands closer to Bella. Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob...In that order. 

I turn back around to look at Laurent. I feel Paul’s snout bump into me and I nod slightly, meaning I’m okay. Bella isn’t paying attention to Paul and I’s exchange. She’s staring at Jacob’s wolf before looking at Laurent. Laurent is staring at Sam for a few seconds before turning around, bolting away from us. 

Without any hesitation from the first four wolves, they sprint around me and after Laurent. Jacob glances at Bella before running after them. Laurent skids to a halt and turns around, smacking Sam across the field toward us. I gasp, hoping Sam is alright. Sam stands up and shakes his head. He glances at me and blinks once before running back after Laurent. 

Bella grabs my arm and pulls me backward toward the forest. I run with her and we don’t stop until we get back to her truck. She gets into the driver's seat and waits till I get in before she peels out. She doesn’t slow down the car until we are back at our house. Bella parks quickly and jumps out of the truck.

My eyes widen. No. Bella, don’t do what I think you’re going to do. I jump out of the truck and run inside after her.

“Bella?” I hear dad call out from the kitchen. “Ally? What’s wrong?” 

I ran into the kitchen after Bella. I see Harry Clearwater standing next to my dad who is cleaning some of his fishing gear in the sink. Harry is a part of the Tribe’s Council. I’ve been to his house before with the pack for dinner so he knows that I know about the pack. 

“They’re not bears! I saw them!” Bella says, quickly.

“What?” Dad raises an eyebrow.

“In the woods. They’re not bears!” Bella repeats.

“I told you guys not to go into the woods!” Dad shakes his head.

“What did you see, girls?” Harry asks, glancing at me.

“Wolves! Like, huge wolves.” Bella says, looking at them.

“I saw…” Bella cuts me off.

“Wolves?” Dad asks.

“No…” Bella cuts me off again.

“Yeah. Five of them. They were huge! They were after...something.” Bella pauses. “Ally, tell them.”

I don’t answer her but I glance at Harry with a look. He nods very slightly understanding what my look meant. It was the guys...

“Alright. Harry, can you get some guys from the res?” Dad asks, looking over at Harry.

“Huh?” Harry's eyes leave mine before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll just…”

Harry walks past Bella and I, squeezing my arm before exiting.

“I’ve gotta go to the station.” Dad walks over to get his jacket. 

“Good! Yeah.” Bella nods.

“You girls okay here?” He looks at us.

“No, dad. I got to go see a friend.” I say, looking up at him.

He nods, before leaving.

“Why didn’t you have my back?” Bella turns to me.

“Because, Bella, I saw bears. Not wolves.” I lie.

“They were right beside you!” Bella snaps. “How can you say you saw bears?”

“Because that’s what I saw! Not wolves.” I roll my eyes.

I turn around and walk toward the door.

“Don’t lie!” Bella walks toward me.

“I’m telling the truth, Bella. Maybe seeing Laurent today messed with your eyesight.”

I grab my keys and exit the house. I walk quickly to my car and get in. I see Bella walking out of the house so I start my car and back out. I turn toward the reservation and start driving. I look in my rearview to see Bella staring at my car. I sigh and drive as fast as I can to Sam’s house. Harry’s truck is already parked in the driveway and I park next to him. We both exit our vehicles.

“What happened, Ally?” He asks, closing his door.

“Bella wanted to see some stupid meadow that Edward used to take her too. Laurent, one of the vampires I told you guys about from last year, was there. He threatened us and the guys came out.” I sigh. “I’m guessing they got him, but Bella just had to tell dad!”

“I’ll do everything I can to cover their tracks but does she…” He starts.

I cut him off politely.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but no. They were in their wolf forms and I don’t think she would have told dad if she knew it was Jacob…” I lean against my car.

“Sorry. I had to ask.” He leans next to me.

“I just can’t believe she went and told dad. She should have kept it to herself. Or at least talked to me about it first! She wouldn’t talk to me at all the whole way home.” I cross my arms. 

Before Harry can say anything else, we hear human howls coming from the forest behind our vehicles. I quickly turn around to see the pack, laughing and walking toward us. I run around my truck and right over to Paul. The pack stops walking and looks up at the sound of my footsteps. Paul opens his arms and I jump into them, hugging him close.

“Are you guys okay?” I ask after a few minutes.

I pull away from Paul to look at Sam, who is standing next to him. I grab his arms and move them to look at his body. Making sure he doesn’t have any marks from when he was thrown. He chuckles slightly and nods.

“Yes, Ally. We’re all okay.” He says, in his deep voice.

“Okay. Now that I know you’re all fine. We have a problem.” I say, looking at them all.

“What?” Jared asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Bella told Charlie what she saw in the woods today.” Harry says, walking up toward us.

“She told him?” Paul snaps slightly.

I nod.

“As soon as we left, she went straight to dad and told him how we saw wolves in the woods.” I sigh. “I tried to say it wasn’t but she kept cutting me off.”

“Son of a bitch!” Paul starts shaking.

“Paul.” I say, looking at him.

He sighs and takes a deep breath before shaking his head.

“What are we going to do?” He asks, looking at Sam.

“Charlie asked me to go with him to search for the ‘huge wolves’” Harry says. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

Sam nods. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Sam puts his hand out.

Harry shakes it and nods. Harry kisses my temple before walking back and getting into his own vehicle. 

“Ally?” Sam says.

I look up at him to see him smile.

“Thanks for trying but do me a favor…” I nod. “Stay out of the woods.”

I giggle and nod. 

“I wasn’t going to let Bella go alone.” I sigh. “But for you guys I will.”

Sam nods and I smile widely. 

***

A few days pass before Bella and I hang out together again. Bella wants to confront Jacob today. I try my best to stop her but she keeps begging. Shooting him a text, I give Jacob a head’s up ahead of time so he knows we’re on our way. I glance over at Bella as she drives. 

“Why are we going?” I ask.

“I have to see him.” She mumbles, staring at the road as the rain hits against the windshield.

I shake my head before I speak.

“Bella, he’s sick. Let…” She cuts me off.

“Mono does not last that long.” She snaps slightly before pulling up to the Black residence.

I look out the window to see a shirtless Jake walking in the pouring down rain. Bella quickly gets out and runs over to him. I jump out of the passenger seat and jog over to them. In the few seconds it takes me to reach them, Bella and I are already soaked.

“You cut your hair?” Bella calls out.

Jacob stops but keeps his back toward us. I glance around him to see the other four standing in the distance. I wave slightly and I hear Jared and Paul howl back. I smile slightly before looking back at Jacob. He turns around to look at us.

“Bella, go home.” He says.

“What happened to you?” Bella wraps her arms around herself.

Jacob glances at me before shaking his head. 

“Sam got to you, didn’t he?” Bella shakes her head. “What did he do?”

“Sam’s trying to help me.” Jake snaps. “Don’t blame him.”

“Then who?” Bella asks.

“How about those filthy bloodsuckers you love?” He growls slightly. “The Cullens.”

Bella’s eyes widened slightly before looking at me. She shakes her head.

“I...don’t know what you’re…” She starts.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Jake glares down at us.

“The Cullens are long gone. How are they to blame?” Bella asks.

“Bella...Let’s just go.” I whisper slightly.

Jake looks at me before he answers her.

“They started all this by existing.” 

He shakes his head and looks at Bella. I grab onto Bella’s arm but she pulls it out of my grip. Sam calls out his name causing Jake to glance back. He sighs. 

“Bella. I can’t be your friend anymore.” 

“Jake, you can’t break up with me.” Bella says, causing my eyebrows to raise. “I mean...I know I hurt you. I need you. I don’t know, maybe if you give me some time.”

“Stop. Don’t. It’s not you…” He starts.

“It’s not you, it's me?” Bella scuffs. “Really, Jake?’

“It’s true...I’m not…” He pauses before forcing out his next word. “...good. I used to be a good kid.” He sighs. 

“You’re wrong.” Bella steps toward him.

He steps away from us.

“Bella. Go away.”

“I can’t take losing you, Jake. Please!” She tears up.

“You already have…” He mumbles.

“Don’t say that...You promised…” She wipes her face.

“This is me keeping that promise.” He says. “Go home. Don’t come back.”

“But…” 

Jake looks at me.

“I’ll see you at Emily’s.” He turns away.

He starts jogging through the rain again toward the pack who are still standing in the woods. I wipe the water from my eyes as I sigh. Bella watches them until they disappear into the trees. In a split second, she turns around to look at me.

“You’ve been seeing Jake behind my back?” She yells.

Her voice echoes around us, causing my eyes to widen. 

“I haven’t been seeing Jake...per say.” I back up slightly.

“You’ve lied to me again!” She yells even louder.

“I haven’t lied to you about this, Bella.” I gulp.

“What have you lied about?” She glares at me.

“Bella. Let’s not talk about this now.” I shake my head, causing water to fly everywhere.

“No, Alexia. Tell me now.” She snaps.

“It’s not my secret to tell!”

I turn around and walk to her truck. 

“Who’s secret then huh?” She stomps over to me.

“Not mine.” I open the door.

“Tell me, Alexia.” She yells again.

“It’s Jake’s secret. It’s Sam’s secret! It’s Paul’s, Jared’s and Embry’s! If they can’t tell you, neither can I.” I snap and get into her truck.

She gets in after me and keeps trying to get me to tell her the secret...but I ignore her. I can’t and won’t disrespect the pack or the council. They’re my friends...Shit….This is like the Cullens all over again. 


	6. Chapter 6

I drive as fast as I can, without getting pulled over, to Sam’s house. I can’t believe him! I park and run into the house. I glance at all the boys sitting at the table. Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared. Their heads snap up at me and Emily walks over to the table with a smile on her face.

“Where is he?” I glare.

“Who?” Embry raises an eyebrow. 

“Jacob. Who else is missing?” Paul rolls his eyes. 

“He’s at home. He had patrol last night with Embry.” Sam informs me. 

“He hinted to Bella what you were.” I sit down at the table.

“What?!” Sam says, loudly.

“Last night, he showed up to my house. Remember last year, before you phased Sam, you guys met us at the beach and we were with Bella’s friends?” I ask, causing Sam and Embry to nod. “He told us a little bit of the legends. Bella focused on the Cold One’s part and used that to figure out what the Cullens were. He showed up and told her to remember the rest of the legends so she will be able to hang out with him again.”

“I fucking knew it! I told you he disappeared for a minute!” Embry rolls his eyes.

“Hopefully she doesn’t figure it out quickly.” Sam rubs his eyes. “Let’s go. We need to have a meeting.”

Sam stands up and kisses Emily. I look at the guys. 

“Can I come?” I ask, sweetly.

“Yes.” Sam says. “You’re our witness so he can’t lie.”

“You could command him.” Jared smirks.

“He will still lie.” Paul stands up.

Sam kisses Emily’s scarred cheek before we all leave. We walk through the forest toward Jacob’s backyard. Paul wraps an arm around my shoulder as we all joke around. We break through the trees, laughing, when Bella runs from Jake’s house. She runs directly to Sam and pushes his chest.

“What did you do?” She yells.

Paul growls causing Sam to put his hand out to stop him.

“Easy.” Sam growls.

“What did you do to him?” Bella glares.

“What did we do? What did he tell you?” Paul steps forward, removing his arm from me.

“Nothing!” She says.

I bite my lip to stop from laughing when she glances over at me.

“Alexia! What are you doing with them?” She grabs my arm and pulls at my sleeve. “Did you join their cult too?”

I pull my arm from her grasp.

“They’re not a cult, Bella.” I shake my head.

“They force people to join. They get tattoos and haircuts as initiation. They’re a cult.” She grabs my arm again.

She pulls me toward her and this causes me to fall to the ground. Paul growls and Sam keeps his arm against Paul’s chest.

“Don’t touch her.” Paul growls.

“She’s my sister.” Bella helps me up before pushing Paul. “What did you do?”

“Quit asking that.” He rolls his eyes. “We didn’t do anything!”

“You’ve had to have done something to cause him to stop talking to me.” She snaps.

“It’s better this way.” Sam steps in. “What did he tell you about us?”

“Nothing! Because he’s scared of you.” She snaps once again.

Paul starts laughing out loud while Embry and Jared snicker. Bella glares at Paul before forming a fist and punching him in the face. My eyes widen. 

“Bella! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I snap before turning to Paul.

This is not going to be good.

“I just…”

She stops her sentence when Paul looks up and glares at her. His body starts shaking and he’s breathing hard through his nose. I get pulled to Jared’s chest when I try to step around him.

“Paul, calm down.” Sam commands. “Bella, back up!”

This makes Paul angrier and Bella falls back just as Paul phases right in front of her.

He growls slightly.

“Bella!” 

We look up to see Jake jumping over his back porch and running toward us.

“Jake, run!” Bella stands up and runs toward him. 

Jake ignores her and runs over her, phasing in midair. Bella falls to the ground again with shock written all over her face. Jake lands in front of her and growls at Paul. Jared quickly pulls me out of the way as Jake jumps on Paul and they start fighting, biting one another. 

They roll into Billy’s old fishing boat, breaking it to pieces, before rolling into the trees. I sigh and lean my forehead against Jared’s chest.

“Not again.” I mumble, causing Jared and Embry to laugh.

“Take Bella back to Emily’s place.” Sam says, looking at Bella.

“Guess the wolf is out of the bag.” Embry smirks, walking toward Jared and I.

I giggle slightly before walking toward the house. Embry helps Bella up and gets her in her truck. I get into the bed of the truck with Jared while Embry puts Bella in the passenger seat. He slides into the driver’s seat. It’s a quiet ride to Emily’s house and when we pull in, Embry, Jared and I howl in our human voices. 

I hear Emily start laughing from the kitchen. Jared jumps out of the bed of the truck and helps me down. Embry gets out of the driver’s seat and we walk toward the building. Bella rolls down her window.

“Shouldn’t we go back and make sure Jake’s okay?”

“I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serves him right.” Jared says, chuckling.

“No way! Jake’s a natural. You see him phase on the fly. I got a five that says Paul doesn’t touch him.” Embry shakes his head.

“Yeah right. I’m with Jared. Paul’s got this.” I giggle.

I start to walk up the stairs but turn around when I realize Bella isn’t behind us. Embry turns around with me and raises an eyebrow.

“Come on. We don’t bite.” Embry smirks.

“Speak for yourself.” Jared winks at Bella.

I playfully smack his arm and he laughs, walking inside. Bella gets out of the car and walks toward Embry and I slowly. Embry reaches out to stop her. 

“Hey, about Emily - Sam’s fiancée - don’t stare. It bugs Sam.” He says, before walking into the house.

“Why would I stare?” She asks me.

I shake my head and walk inside the house. I walk right over to Emily and hug her.

“Hey, Sunshine.” She smiles widely. “You guys hungry?”

I start giggling as I pull from the hug. 

“Like you have to ask.” I smile widely.

“You’re very correct.” She giggles.

I walk toward the table and push Embry’s feet off the chair before I sit down. Bella walks into the room and looks toward Emily. Emily turns around to look at her and I see Bella’s eyes widen at the other woman’s facial scars. She quickly looks away but I see the disgust on her face.

“Who’s this?” Emily asks, sweetly to the boys.

“Bella Swan, who else?” Jared smirks.

“So...you’re the vampire girl?” Emily smiles and picks up a basket with muffins in it.

“And you’re the wolf girl.” Bella says, trying to seem cool.

“Well, I’m engaged to one.” Emily puts the muffins on the table. 

Jared and Embry quickly reach for one. Emily playfully smacks their heads. 

“Save some for your brothers. Ladies first.” Emily nods toward me before looking at Bella. “Muffin?”

She nods and grabs one of them before standing behind me at the table. I grab one and start to nibble as the boys start eating their own. They’re done before I even get four bites in.

“Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam’s gag order.” Emily turns around and walks back into the kitchen.

“He didn’t say anything to me.” Bella tries to say.

“No. He hinted at it to you.” I roll my eyes.

“That’s a wolf thing. Alpha’s orders get obeyed whether we want to or not.” Embry starts. “And listen, we can hear each other’s thoughts.”

Jared smacks his arm.

“Those are trade secrets.” Jared says, loudly. “This chick runs with vampires!”

“So does Ally!” Embry rolls his eyes.

“You can’t run with vampires.” Bella chimes in. “Because they’re fast.” 

“Yeah? Well, we’re faster.” Jared smirks. 

“Jake’s right. You’re good with weird.” Sam says, walking in.

He walks right over to Emily and wraps his arms around her. He starts kissing her scars and this causes her to giggle loudly. I smile widely and finish my muffin. I glance to the door when I hear footsteps. Paul and Jared are laughing and are pushing each other. Paul walks in the building and wraps his arms around my neck. I giggle.

“You guys good?” I look up at him.

“Yep.” He smiles before grabbing a muffin.

“HA! Pay up.” Embry puts his hand out toward Jared.

I look confused and glance down at Paul’s arm. There is a small red mark that is already healing, proving that Jacob got a good scratch on him. Jared mumbles and hands over the five dollars. I roll my eyes and glance up at Paul. He looks over at Bella and smiles.

“Sorry.” He stands straight and starts eating his muffin.

“So, are you and my sister...a thing now?” Bella asks, glancing at us. 

I look up at Paul and we both burst into laughter.

“Oh hell no.” I say.

“We’d kill each other.” Paul shakes his head. “We were good friends before. She found out the secret and we became friends again.”

“Well...Ally, you need to move on from Jasper.” Bella walks with Jacob outside.

I stop laughing and raise an eyebrow at her back as she leaves. When she’s far enough away, Embry speaks up.

“You still got your man. She’s the one that needs to move on from whatever-his-name-is.” 

I nod and sigh.

“Sadly, that will never happen. Even with Jake ‘helping’ her depression, she will never get over him.” I shake my head and grab another muffin.

Not even an hour later, Jacob runs in the door with Bella close behind him.

“I know what the red-head wants.” He says, looking at Sam.

“What?” Sam crosses his arms.

“Me...and Ally.” Bella says, quickly.

“Me?” My eyebrow raises high.

“Yeah! After Jasper and E...HE killed James, they warned us that Victoria will be after us.” Bella stutters slightly.

“Great! We have bait.” Jared points to Bella.

Jacob growls and slams his hand down on the table.

“We are not using them as bait.” He glares.

“I didn’t say Ally. Just Bella.” Jared smirks.

“No! We’ll find another way to get her.” Jacob snaps before leading Bella out.

***

For the last few weeks, Bella has been hanging out at Emily and Sam’s. Sam wants to keep a good eye on her so Victoria doesn’t try anything. They’ve even been patrolling around our house as well. Dad, Harry and others are still combing the forest to find the five wolves that ‘have been hurting people.’

Harry, Billy and I have been trying to get dad to stop the searches but he wants to make sure everyone is safe. I shake my head at Bella who is sitting at the window, waiting for Jacob to get finished with his patrol. I turn to Emily.

“Let’s hope this ends soon.” I sigh.

“I know. I hate them being out like this so much. Sam has gotten a good sleep in at least a week since he’s been taking night shifts.” Emily says, pulling out a pan from the oven.

“Paul has been sleeping on my couch. Dad has been forcing him to since he can tell Paul’s tired.” I lean against the counter. 

Before Emily can reply, the phone rings. I walk over and answer it.

“Hello? Uley/Young residence.” I say, sweetly as the front door opens and closes.

“Ally? It’s me! I need you and Emily to get to the Clearwater’s house now!” Dad says, quickly.

“Dad? What’s going on?” I raise an eyebrow, glancing at Emily.

“Harry had a heart attack. He…” He pauses. “He didn’t make it.” 

My eyes widen and the phone drops from my hand. Emily runs over to me.

“Sunshine? What’s wrong?” 

“Harry...He...He had a heart attack.” I look at her.

“Is he…” She starts as tears start running down her face.

I shake my head as I cover my mouth. I start tearing up and pull Emily in for a hug. Harry was her uncle. I have to be strong for her. 

“We...we gotta...we gotta go see Sue.” Emily sobs slightly before grabbing her keys.

“I got them.” I wipe my eyes. 

She hands me the keys and I pull her in for another hug.

“Em...I’m here for you, okay?” I whisper. “Whatever you need.”

“You’re the best, Ally.” She sniffs, hugging me close.

We turn toward the window to tell Bella...But she’s gone. I shrug.

“Come on. We gotta go.” I help her to the door.

I get her into the car before walking around and getting in myself. I drive directly toward the Clearwater house. My dad’s police car is already parked outside along with a few others that I recognize as Paul and Jared’s. I park next to Jared’s and hurry around the vehicle to help Emily out. We look up toward the house as two small howls are heard.

We run inside the house, holding hands, and look around for Sue. She’s sitting alone on the couch with my dad holding her as she sobs. Billy is sitting in his chair holding her hand. Emily lets go of my hand and runs over to her. Emily kneels down and Sue falls into her arms, crying. I wipe my cheeks as Embry walks over to me.

“Can...Can I talk to you?” He whispers.

I nod slightly before walking into the kitchen.

“Leah and Seth...They both phased a few seconds ago.” He whispers, once again.

“Leah? Girls can phase?” I raise an eyebrow, keeping my voice down. 

“This is the first time it has ever happened.” He sighs. “Sam said there has never been anything like this ever.”

“Seth...isn’t he like 15?” I sigh, looking at my shoes.

“Yep. Youngest ever.” Embry shakes his head.

“What are we going to do?” I look at him.

“We’re just gonna train them like we would anyone else.” He leans against the counter. 

I nod before realizing something.

“Where’s Jacob? Is he outside?” I ask.

“No. I thought he was with you guys.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Nope. Bella left too, right before we got the phone call from my dad.” I stand straight.

I walk into the living room.

“Dad?” I say, catching his attention. “I’m gonna go find Bella, okay?”

He nods. 

“Thank you, Ally-Cat.” He whispers.

I walk over to Sue and kneel down.

“Sue?” I whisper, causing her to look at me. “I’m so sorry. If you need anything, please, call me okay?”

She nods and leans toward me, pulling me in for a tight hug. I immediately accept the hug.

“Thank you, Ally. Thank you.” She sniffs. 

I rub her back before pulling away. I stand up and kiss my father’s cheek before running out the front door. I drive toward my house, hoping Jacob would take her there. I pull in behind Bella’s truck as she hurries inside. I get out and look at Jacob slamming her truck door shut.

“Jake? What’s going on?” I rush over.

“A Cullen is inside.” He growls.

“Who?” I ask, quickly.

“I don’t know!” 

I run toward the door when he grabs my arm.

“I can’t let you go inside either.” He snaps.

“I don’t give a shit. You can and you will.” I pull my arm from him and run inside.

“Bella?” I call out and look around.

“Ally?” I hear a familiar voice ask. 

My head snaps toward the voice. Alice! I run over and pull her into a hug. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask, softly.

She squeezes me slightly before answering.

“I had a vision. I had to make sure Bella was okay.”

“What do you mean?” I raise an eyebrow, pulling from the hug.

“I...went cliff diving.” Bella answers.

“Why? When?” 

“When you got that call at Emily’s, I left.” She mumbles.

“Bella, that phone call was dad. Harry passed away.” I look away.

“Is Charlie okay?” She asks, quickly.

Charlie? Since when is she calling him “Charlie” and not “Dad”? I raise my eyebrow again.

“Yeah. He’s at the Clearwater’s.” 

She nods but Alice speaks up.

“Why does it smell like a wet dog in here?”

“Oh...That’s Jacob. He’s kind of...a werewolf.” Bella shrugs.

“Bella! Werewolves are not a good company to keep.” Alice says, staring down Bella.

“Speak for yourself.” Jacob’s voice is heard behind us.

“I thought you couldn’t protect us here.” Bella rolls her eyes. 

“I guess I don’t care.” He says, watching her.

“Wait, when you jumped off that cliff...I didn’t see you get pulled back out.” Alice starts. “I couldn’t see you past you and your pack of mutts.”

“Don’t get me angry.” Jacob growls, walking toward her slightly.

“Jacob, calm down.” I push him back slightly.

“I’m going outside.” Alice says.

“I’ll go with you.” I say.

“You’ll be back, right?” Bella asks.

“After you put the dog out.” She says, smartassly.

Jacob growls and I roll my eyes. I follow behind Alice and lean against the back porch railing.

“How is he?” I cross my arms.

Jasper and I haven’t been able to see each other the last few weeks, since the pack has been forcing Bella and I to go there. We still talk everyday but not seeing each other once a week hurts. Hell, not being around each other for months like before is slowly killing me inside. I can already feel it.

“He misses you so much. He hasn’t even been joking around with Emmett.” Alice sighs. 

“I miss him too.” I cross my arms. “It's been too long.”

“Hopefully after today, everything will be back to normal.”

“How is Kevin?” I look over at her.

“Much better. I can see you liked your gift.” She smirks at me. “I knew you would.”

I look down to see I’m wearing the red sweater with one of Jasper’s shirts underneath.

“I do. I can’t believe he gave it to me.” I giggle.

“He wanted you to know how sorry he was and…”

She pauses and stares into space. I look around for paper but she grabs my arm.

“Ally...Edward...He’s gonna kill himself.” She whispers.

I roll my eyes as she speeds inside. I walk in behind her just as Bella runs upstairs and packs her clothes. I chase after her.

“Bella, you can’t be serious?” I snap.

“What? You’d do the same thing for Jasper.” She runs to her closet.

“He left you, Bella. Left you in the forest!” 

“Jasper left you!” She turns toward me. “Jasper left you and you act like you don’t even care.”

“Because he didn’t! I’ve been seeing Jasper every week.” I admit.

“What?! They’ve been coming here?” She walks back to her bag.

“No. Just Jasper.” I whisper.

“You’ve lied to me! Again!” She yells, slightly.

“Yes, this is what I lied to you about.” I sigh. “I knew you’d freak out…”

She cuts me off.

“I hate you. I can’t believe you would lie about them coming to see you.” She snaps.

“No one else has. Just…” 

She cuts me off again. 

“I don’t care!” She yells, as her eyes are filled with hatred. “I’m going to save Edward. I can’t let him kill himself over me.”

She grabs her bag and runs out the door. I sigh and I shake my head. I walk to her window and watch as Alice speeds away. Jacob shakes and turns toward the house. He glances up at me and I look away. I walk to my room and sit on my bed. I wipe my eyes as a few tears fall down. I can’t believe she told me she hated me. I was just trying to help her.

A few seconds later, a wolf howl is heard in the woods next to my house. I sigh and pull my phone out of my pocket as it rings.

_ Jazz<3 _

I answer it.

“Hey…” I whisper.

“Darlin’?” He says, in his southern accent. “I’m coming home. For good.”


	7. Chapter 7

I pace around the living room as my dad sits on the couch. Neither of us have spoken to Bella since she left last night. I couldn’t completely lie to my father when he came home and asked where she was. I told him Edward was in trouble and that Alice showed up, taking Bella with her to God knows where. Well...I know where but I didn’t tell him. 

My phone beeps and I quickly pull it out to see Jasper has texted me. He is outside and would like to talk to my father. I glance up at my father who is staring at his beer that is on the coffee table. 

“Dad?” I whisper.

His head snaps up to look at me.

“Yes, Ally-Cat?” He asks, giving me his full attention.

“Jasper said they’re...they’re moving back.” I answer softly.

“The Cullens are moving back?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Apparently they’re in town right now. Well except Edward, Alice and Bella.” I look away for a second before looking into his eyes. “Jasper is here and he wants to talk to you.”

He sighs and nods before taking a sip of his beer. He puts it down and stands up. Just as he does so, someone knocks at the door. I walk over and open the door to see Jasper standing there, smiling at me. I tear slightly. It’s been 3 weeks and 4 days since I last saw him. He’s still beautiful as ever. He takes a step toward me and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck. 

Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around my waist and I put my face into his neck. 

“I missed you so much, Jazz.” I whisper.

“Oh, have I missed you, darlin’.” He whispers against my hair. 

I can feel the few tears fall down my cheek onto his pale, marble skin. I’m the first to pull away from the hug but I lean up and kiss his lips. He happily accepts and holds me closer than before. We pull away after a moment so I can take a breath.

“I love you, Jasper.” I smile widely..

He reaches toward my face and cups my cheek. He uses his thumb to wipe the tears away and smiles happily.

“I love you, doll.” He says in his southern drawl. 

“Does no one love us?” I hear from behind us.

I look over Jasper’s shoulder to see Emmett and Rosalie leaning against Emmett’s jeep. My eyes widen and my smile returns to my face once again.

“Go see them.” Jasper smiles. “I want to speak to the Chief.” 

I lean up and quickly kiss his lips before running down the concrete path. Emmett takes a few steps toward me and I jump into his arms. His arms wrap around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close.

“I missed you guys so much!” I squeal. 

“Oh, Sunshine you have no idea how much we missed you.” Emmett chuckles slightly before putting me down.

Before I can even move, I’m pulled into a tight hug by Rosalie. I giggle and put my face into her neck.

“Oh, Rose.” I whisper. “I missed you most of all...after Jazz of course.” 

“Our phone calls were not enough.” She giggles.

  
  


**_Jasper’s POV_ **

  
  


I watch Ally for a second as she hugs Emmett before I walk inside. The Chief is watching me as I walk in.

“Sir.” I nod slightly, closing the door.

“Jasper.” He says in his rough voice.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” I say, politely. 

“You make my eldest happy.” He shrugs. “So, you’re officially moving back?”

I nod before speaking. 

“My father’s other job wasn’t paying as well.” I lie. “I also can’t stand to be away from Alexia anymore. I love her, sir.”

“I can tell you do. You made a long distance relationship work with her. I’m not surprised either. I am surprised you didn’t ask her to come with you.” He crosses his arms.

“Chief Swan…” I start.

“Charlie. Call me Charlie. I’m allowing you to...Not the other one though.” He says.

I nod. “Charlie. I wouldn’t dare ask her to move away like that. You’re her father. I wouldn’t want to take her away from you like that.” I say, honestly.

He nods.

“Smart answer.” He pauses. “Why did you want to talk to me?”

“Charlie, I love your daughter. More than I have ever loved anyone in this world. I want her to be mine forever.” I pause. “I am asking you, sir, for your permission to marry Alexia.”

His eyes widen for a split second and I can hear his heartbeat pick up. 

“You want to marry my Alexia?” He asks, his voice getting rougher.

“Yes.” I nod. “I wanted to ask your permission. You’re her father and the most important man in her life. I want to make sure I do this right. By you and by her.”

He pauses for a second.

“Jasper, has Ally ever told you what I thought of you?” He asks, sitting down in his reclining chair.

I think for a second before shaking my head no.

“No, sir. She hasn’t.” I say, honestly.

He points to the couch nearest him. He doesn’t start speaking until I sit down.

“Last year before the accident, Ally told me you guys were playing baseball.” He says, watching me nod. “I told her she had a good boy, to keep him. Then when I talked to her in the hospital, she kept saying not to hate you. That it wasn’t your fault she got hurt. I told her, I don’t hate you. I like you way better than your younger brother. 

“Then when your family left, you kept in touch with her. Like I said before, you made the long distance relationship work and even came to see her almost every week. You left her here so she can be with her old fart of a dad. I can tell you love my daughter. Especially by the way you acted when you showed up just a few minutes ago. 

“Don’t make me regret saying this...but I am giving you permission to marry her.”

My eyes light up at his words.

“Really, Chi...I mean Charlie?” I ask, as my voice gets softer.

“Yes, Jasper. You are the only one I would want to marry her. I trust you.” He says, standing back up. 

I follow his steps and stand up as well. I reach my hand out for a handshake.

“Thank you, sir. You will not regret this.” I say.

He nods and shakes my hand

“I better not. Now, have you bought the ring yet?” He asks.

“Actually Charlie. I’ve had it before I even moved.” I admit to him.

“May...May I see it?” He asks, hesitantly.

“Of course, sir.” I say, reaching into my pocket.

I pull out the purple velvet box that I’ve been hiding away for the last 10 months. Inside is a simple engagement ring. Rosalie went with me to pick it out. Besides me and her father, that girl is the one that knows my sweet Alexia best. I open up the box and hand it to Charlie.

He smiles and nods in approval. 

“My sister went with me to pick it out. Alexia is a simple girl and we both knew that she wouldn’t want some extravagant ring.” I say.

“You do know my daughter.” He closes the box and hands it back. “She’ll love it. Now...I want to know before you propose to her.”

“Of course. I don’t exactly have a plan yet. I wanted to make sure you said yes before I even thought of a way to propose.”

He smirks and nods.

“Smart boy.” He pauses. “Smart man.”

I smile slightly and quickly put the box in my pocket when I hear Alexia’s heartbeat get too close to the front door. A second later, the door opens and in walks my beautiful girlfriend. The one that I would do anything for. The one that I knew since the very day that I met her...would be my wife.

***   


**_Alexia’s POV_ **

A few days later, Bella finally comes home. She’s grounded for the rest of her life, or so dad says. Dad left for work a few minutes ago and I haven’t had the chance to see her. Since it’s Saturday, Bella is stuck in her room but we both know Edward is in the room with her. I stand after hearing the cruiser leave the driveway. 

I walk toward her door and open it quickly. Edward jumps from the side of the bed but when he sees it's me, he freezes.

“Edward, may I speak with you?” I say, sternly.

As if he has a choice. 

“Alexia…” Bella starts, standing from the bed.

“Bella.” Edward stops her before looking at me. “Yes, Ally.”

I turn around and walk straight to my room. Edward walks in behind me and Bella watches me as I close the door. I keep my back to him for a moment before speaking.

“You know...I never thought I’d ever see you again.” I whisper.

“Ally...I…” He tries.

“No. I’m gonna speak first because I’m not gonna listen to your bullshit lies.” I growl, turning around.

He nods before sitting down on my bed. 

“You left her...You left her in the woods where she could have died.” I glare at him before starting to pace my room. “She tried to follow you and Bella being Bella, twisted her damn ankle. Oh, what else happened while you were gone?...Oh yeah. She was a fucking zombie for months! She wouldn’t speak to anyone. Not even me, who was kinda going through the same thing as her.

“Yeah, she didn’t know Jasper was visiting me but she still didn’t talk to me. The only reason she actually talked to people was because dad was gonna ship her off to our mother. Then she started being a reckless woman because she was seeing hallucinations of the ‘love of her life.’ She got dirt bikes and was fixing them up with one of our childhood friends!

“Oh! Victoria showed back up!” His eyes widen as I speak. “Yeah? Isn’t that great? The wolves on the reservations have been chasing her down because she's trying to get on Forks land. Laurent tried to kill us too. Then Bella tried to drop off a fucking cliff because she wanted her hologram Edward back. Now we're here.” I stop pacing.

“She didn’t tell me all of that…” He looks away.

I glare and walk over to him. I grab him by his shirt, making him look at me.

“Because you fucking left! I warned you, Edward Masen, that if you didn’t let her down easily, I would kick your ass. You’re fucking lucky that I am not a vampire or a werewolf because I would.” I snap. 

“I know, Ally. I was doing it to protect her but I made it even worse. I’m sorry.” He watches me. “I even took Jasper away, hurting you.”

“Damn right you hurt me! He’s the love of my life and barely seeing him almost killed me. I wouldn’t have done what Bella did but I would still hurt inside. How about you think about other people instead of being the biggest selfish person on the goddamn planet?” 

“Bella comes...You and Bella come first.” He sighs.

“Oh no. Not in your life. Bella comes first, then your family...then my father...then me. Remember, you were gonna leave me when James had us. I don’t like you, Edward. You’re just lucky I’m dating Jasper.” I let go of his shirt and step back. “Now get out of my room.”

He is out of my room before I can even blink. I sigh and fall face first into my bed.

“That went better than I expected.” I hear from my balcony doors.

I mumble against the bed, not sure if Jasper heard it.

“Now, darlin’ that wasn’t very nice.” 

He sits down next to me, the hint of amusement in his voice evident. I feel him lay back and I move so I can lay my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. 

“It was worse in my head too.” I mumble. 

“Remember, sweetheart…” He whispers after a few minutes. “You come first with me. You always have...You always will.”

“Even in 50 years?” I glance up at him.

“Even in 1,000 years.” 

He leans down. I lean up and our lips meet in the middle. He reaches and cups my cheek. I grab his shirt softly and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. We jump and pull away when my door slams open. Bella is standing there with Edward behind her.

“Come on. We’re going to their house.” She quickly says, before turning away from the door. 

I hear her run down the steps and I sigh. 

“Of course she’s breaking grounding rules.” I sit up.

“What do you mean?” Jasper raises an eyebrow, sitting up.

“She’s grounded so she isn’t supposed to leave the house until dad has another talk with her.” I answer.

He nods and I stand up, slipping on my shoes. It doesn’t take long to get to the Cullen’s house, but that was because Jasper was driving my car. We walk inside the house and straight to the living area. 

“Ally!” I hear.

I look up to see Esme running toward me at a human speed. I laugh and open my arms. She pulls me into the hug and smiles widely.

“I missed you too, Esme.” I whisper. 

I hug Carlisle when Esme and I pull away. The only person I haven’t seen is…

“There she is.” I hear from the backdoor.

I turn around and smile.

“Kevin!” 

I run over to him and hug him close. He chuckles and hugs me, happily. Ever since I got his sweater and I texted him about it, we became close friends. At least once a day, he makes sure to apologize but I always shut it down quickly. I don’t blame him at all. Truthfully, I blame Bella. She’s not clumsy enough to cut her finger on wrapping paper. 

I think she did it on purpose, but I’ve not voiced it to anyone.

“Everyone to the living room please.” Alice calls out.

Kevin and I pull away from our hug. I walk over to Jasper with an eyebrow raised. 

“What is this about?”

“I have no idea, doll.” He whispers to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

Edward leans against the wall at the stairwell while Bella stands at the bottom. Kevin, Jasper and I are standing in the back once again, watching everyone.

“I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote…” Bella starts. 

“You can’t be serious…” Edward rolls his eyes.

“This is my meeting, Edward.” Bella says, firmly.

He nods and crosses his arms.

“However this turns out, I’m not letting the Volturi hurt you. I’ll go back to Italy alone…” She says but Emmett cuts her off.

“The hell you will. I’m not missing another fight.” He growls slightly.

Because Edward was gonna kill himself by showing humans his sparkling skin and Bella saved him, they were forced to meet the Volturi. They said that Bella has to be turned into a vampire soon and that they were gonna be watching her.

“That’s not up for a vote, Emmett. I don’t want you involved.” Bella tries.

“We’ve always been involved, honey. And we’re not going to stop…” Esme tries to tell her.

“No, please. I want you all to seriously think about this. If we join you, you’ll be stuck with us for a long time...forever...It’s a huge decision and we want your honesty here.”

I raise an eyebrow. We? I look at Jasper who has a similar look on his face as he watches his family. They’re all nodding, expect for Jasper and I.

“Then let’s take a vote. Alice?” Bella turns to her.

“Like you guys aren’t already my sisters. Of course, yes!” She pulls Bella in for a hug.

Bella turns to Kevin who smiles slightly.

“I vote yes. It will be a relief not to want to kill you all the time.” He nods before looking at me.

Bella nods and looks at Jasper.

“If it makes Edward happy in the long run, yes.” Jasper nods, holding me close.

“Thanks!” Bella smiles before looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie shakes her head before looking at Edward.

“Edward, I’m sorry for what I did. I really am and I know you’re not ready to forgive me.” She looks at Bella. “But this isn’t the life I’d have chosen for myself. I wish there’d been someone to vote no for me…” She glances at Carlisle. “So no.” 

She turns to me and mouths ‘I’m sorry.’ I stare at her in confusion. 

“Yes. If it makes Edward happy.” Jasper says, causing Bella to nod.

“I vote hell yeah.” Emmett picks Bella up in a hug before putting her down and looking at me. “We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way.”

“I already think of you guys as part of the family. Yes.” Esme hugs Bella.

“Edward...Jasper…” Carlisle starts.

“You can’t go along with this, Carlisle. You know what it means.” Edward cuts him off.

“You’ve chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won’t lose my sons.” 

“Wait!” I call out. “What the hell are you talking about? Sisters, you guys, sons?”

“You don’t know?” Carlisle walks toward me.

“They’re voting for Bella to be turned into a vampire, right?” I watch everyone.

No one speaks for a second.

“And you…” Edward looks away.

“What?!” Jasper and I yell out.

“Aro saw you in Edward and I’s memories. He wants Bella and you to be turned soon.” Alice speaks up.

“And no one thought to tell me?” I growl.

“Bella said she did tell you.” Emmett looks at Bella.

She looks away.

“I might have skipped the...changing her part.” She whispers.

“I don’t want to be turned yet. I don’t want to leave my father!” I shake my head. “I’m sorry but I’m not doing this.”

I turn and walk outside. I close the door and lean against the wall beside it. Tears are falling down my face but I don’t even bother to wipe them. I can hear Jasper talking so I listen in.

“I told you guys that! I told you Ally and I wanted to wait a few years before changing her. You didn’t think to tell us that BELLA was having a vote to change both of them?” He growls. 

“Bella told us she already told her and that she knew about this.” Emmett’s voice is heard.

“Nice going, Bella.” Kevin’s voice is next. 

“I’m not having my best friend be changed. Especially without her consent.” Rose’s beautiful voice is heard.

A few seconds later, I hear four sets of footsteps toward the door I’m at. Jasper’s the first through and he pulls me into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, my sweets. I will figure out something.” He whispers, holding me close. 

I feel more arms wrap about us as I sob softly into Jasper’s chest. Today went from bad to worse. I love my sister but she just ruined my life. I will be with Jasper forever but I’m just not ready to be turned yet and be away from my father. After Bella is changed, he will be alone if I am not there. I can’t let that happen. I love Jasper more than anything on this earth...but I’m simply not ready. 

What I don’t know...is that this isn’t even the worst of what is about to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr to read the story with Gifs!


End file.
